


Kallura Month Challenge - 2018

by nishikaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kallura Month 2018, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishikaze/pseuds/nishikaze
Summary: So I decided to take on this challenge and I hope you enjoy. Most of this is going to be in one long story or episodes of the same overarching story line. Some will lead directly into each other while others will be separate episodes in the same general narrative. The only possible exception being the “Free” days. All of this takes place in what I assume to be the time between season 7 and season 8.This will all be as close to canon as possible.





	1. October 1st: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> As Keith and Allura help dig out humanity in the aftermath of the Galra invasion they witness the miracle of a new beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura witness a 'new beginning' in the worst of circumstances. A new hope for a war weary Earth.

Keith stepped into the old subway tunnel, holding his light up high, scanning for straggling Galra sentries and any human inhabitants taking shelter in the underground. A lot of the resistance had used the old tunnels and sewers as ‘railroads’ traveling in caravans beneath the earth to get away from the Galra patrols. Now that Earth was freed the Garrison partnered with emergency services to search the tunnels for any survivors who still hadn’t learned of the Galra’s defeat.

Once the Paladins were able, whole and healthy again after their stint in the hospital, all five wholeheartedly pitched in into the recovery effort. Keith and Allura were currently assigned to search and rescue with a group of first responders. Allura was there for her superior strength and Keith was there to guide Kosmo and to assist with any Galra tech they found. The teleporting wolf was proving himself to be useful in tracking the scents of humans in the dark tunnels.

Kosmo indicated a scent and quickened his pace as he found a group of older women and children being guided by a very pregnant young woman. She was startled at first by the strange wolf and the clearly alien looking woman, but the appearance of the rest of the team calmed her nerves quickly. Her knees gave way in relief and she breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

They learned the group had been separated from a larger company after a surprise Galra attack and she’d been scrounging for a month. The crew quickly did a check on the group, and finding them healthy enough to travel began leading them out.

The larger group moved forward and outdistanced Keith and Allura who chose to stay behind with the young woman. Relief had slowed her progress and she stumbled forward slower than the rest of the group.

Keith waived the others on as he called out. “It’s okay, we’ll catch up.” Allura nodded at him, clearly in agreement. The woman had suffered a lot in aiding the others and now she was the one in need of support. 

They had long since lost the rest of the group when the woman stumbled and fell to her knees, crying out. A wet gush of water poured from between her legs as she screamed.

”Are you alright?” Keith held her upright and she gripped his arm tightly as she screamed again.

”It’s coming!!!” She cried out between her sobs and the concern on Keith’s face changed to panic.

”Not here! We have to get you out of here! Here boy,” He called to Kosmo. “Get help.” The wolf sprinted away in the direction of the team.

She leveled a fierce look at Keith as she hissed through her teeth. “Too late!”

Allura was confused and concerned, bending down, she knelt next to the woman and helped support her. “Is she having her baby?”

Keith leveled her a serious look. “Yes.”

Allura paled as she considered the seriousness of that one simple word. Keith pulled off his uniform jacket and slid in under the woman as Allura gently lifted her up. Laying her back down she looked to Keith, “What do we do?”

”Lift up her skirt and cut off her underwear. Look at her and tell me what you see.”

Allura nodded and took Keith’s knife. She lifted the woman’s skirt as Keith held the woman’s hand. The woman raised her legs and spread them, instinctively knowing what to do. Allura hesitantly tossed up the woman’s skirt and did as Keith asked. What she saw made her gasp. “Something is coming out!”

Keith looked to the woman. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner!”

“First baby,”She grunted, “Had to be strong for the children. Didn’t… realiiiIIIIIIZE!!!” She screamed.

Keith slid his arm under her shoulders, pulling her up and and yelled, “Push!!!” He looked to Allura. “Catch.”

Allura nodded and reached between the woman’s legs. The woman gave a mighty push as Keith yelled at her and the head was free. Several stressful, heart-stopping minutes of screaming and the newborn fell into Allura’s waiting hands. Another scream and another push and it was done. The woman fell back against Keith’s chest in exhaustion.

It was a disgusting, bloody mess and Allura held the newborn awkwardly not quite knowing what to do. Not normally squeamish, the experience was so fast and so jarring it left her shell shocked. The baby mewed and struggled to breath for a second. Allura snapped out of her shock. The baby was cold and wasn’t breathing. She moved instinctively rubbing the baby’s tiny belly until it let out a hardly wail. Concerned she looked up at Keith to find him smiling at her. “I think it’s time for the baby to meet her mamma.”

The new mother had perked up, her baby’s wails giving her the strength to reach out. Allura handed the baby to her mother and watched as the mother unashamedly pulled her dress down revealing a breast. The tiny infant latched on with an instinctive strength and calmed instantly. 

The image was so beautiful it brought tears to her eyes. A miracle, a new life born in the worst of circumstances. She looked up to find Keith staring at the mother and daughter, a soft half-smile on his face. He met her eyes and they smiled, both knowing the same awe and wonder at the blessing they’d witnessed.

Kosmo returned with the paramedic and a firefighter. They stopped, shocked at the sight before them before springing into action. They cut the cord and tied it off, cleaning the woman and the child as best they could and prepared her for transport.

Standing aside out of the way Allura didn’t realize she was crying until she felt Keith’s hand on her shoulder. She gave him a watery smile and leaned against his shoulder for just a moment needing the comfort after witnessing such a momentous event. The birth of that child represented a fresh start for Earth and humanity, the profound experience rendering them both speechless. Keith squeezed her shoulder and the followed the crew out.

Several days later Allura visited the woman in the hospital with Keith. They brought flowers and baby supplies scavenged by repair crews. The new mother was hail, hardy and happy to learn her husband had been found and was on his way. Excited the woman thanked them both and told the two the baby’s name.

_Kallura._

A new generation. A new beginning for Earth.


	2. October 2nd: Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Keith investigate a Galra signal from the moon.

Pidge was the first one to discover it. A Galra distress signal on the far side of the moon so distorted it almost sounded like cosmic noise. Keith volunteered immediately to check it out and Allura, feeling more and more restless decided to go with him. The discovery of the Altean in the monster sent by Haggar shook her, and it was hard to keep from thinking about it, obsessing about it.

Allura wanted to scream, to punch something, or tear out her hair but she maintained her dignity, refused to fall to pieces in front of their new human allies and the coalition. She hid her frustration well, but it was tearing her apart.

Pidge, Lance and Hunk didn’t notice. They were busy with their families and while they tried to include her, especially Lance, seeing them with their families just made her own loss more potent.

Keith might of understood, might have noticed but he was caught up in his own mental battle. Allura couldn’t fathom what was in his mind and didn’t feel completely comfortable in asking. She would catch him watching her from time to time like he used to do when they first met but instead of curiosity in his eyes, they were shuttered.

So when the chance came to do something other than create wormholes, she took it. Even if it meant spending more time with Keith.

They took their Lions and landed near the sight, disembarked and traveled the surface. It wasn’t long before they found the damaged fighter. The shielding was cracked and Keith managed to crack open the cargo door. Holding up a hand, he signaled her to wait and he entered the tiny ship. A moment later he emerged and shook his head. “He’s dead. The signal is automated now, it looks as if her died just a few days ago.”

”A few days?” Allura shook her head in pity, “The battle for Earth was several months ago.” She'd come a long way in her hatred for the Galra, she knew, now, that there were many soldiers in the war who knew no other way of life. They followed as the generations had before, some with pride and others because the Empire was all they knew. The Galra weren’t a faceless enemy anymore, and she could feel pity for a being who would have died a slow death in a lonely, derelict ship.

They went back inside the ship and traveled to the cockpit. Allura avoided looking at the corpse of the Galra pilot and instead followed Keith to the control panel. He powered up the panel and it flickered to life but it was obvious that there wasn’t enough power to sustain it. Keith scanned the panel and grunted.

“Do you see something?” Allura asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Yes.” Keith replied. He took out a recording device Pidge had jury-rigged for the task and made a copy of the data stored in the ship’s memory banks. Soon after the file was complete the ship breathed it’s last, the power supply completely depleted.

Allura and Keith made their way back to the Black Lion where Keith uploaded the data to the more powerful computer they had brought with them. As he scanned the data, running it through Pidge’s translator he shook his head.

“What did you find? Troop movements? Shipping lanes?”

“No,” Keith looked up at Allura with a pained look in his eyes. “It was a letter to his lover. He made a record of his last words to him."


	3. October 3rd: Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura listen to the Galra pilot's story; a story that hits too close to home for Allura.

“His lover?” Allura’s eyes widened.

“Yes.”

Allura debated internally but curiosity and concern won out. “Can you play it back?” She asked.

“Yes.” His answer was simple but his eyes were questioning. Still he turned the recording on and played it back. The scarred, gaunt face of the Galra pilot filled the screen, his voice was steady but weak as he started to speak.

_”My darling Sorat, I decided to record my final thoughts even though I know they will never reach you. My final thoughts are of you, and the future we would have built together. I can’t help but long for you and wish with everything that I am that things were different._

_”Ever since Sendak came to our colony forcing people into his crusade, I knew in my heart what would happen. I knew I would have to pay this price for your safety. I would do it again, and again and again. Your safety, your security is all that matters to me. Knowing I could do this small thing for you to keep you safe, to give you what you needed, was a price I gladly paid. Even if it pushes you into the arms of another man._

_“He’s a better man. Strong enough to stay and fight for you, strong enough to lead the fight against Sendak’s supporters. Stronger than I ever was or ever could be._

_“I still remember the pain in your eyes when I left that day. It killed me to disappoint you but my sense of duty and honor wouldn’t let me stay. You see, I gave my services to Sendak in your stead and so, I can only hope that his people kept their word._

_”Please don’t think badly of me. I couldn’t bare it if you were to hate me, but I want you to be happy so hate me if you must. Just fight on._

_“My food supply was depleted a week ago and what power is left is fading. Still I am wasting what little I have left to record this message, to beg your forgiveness. It gives me comfort in these final moments to confess to you. What’s the point of prolonging my death with a clouded conscious? Why would I prolong the inevitable?”_

The pilot paused and coughed weekly, when he spoke again his voice was weaker.

_“It seems my air is almost gone as well. I will say this last thing to you, my heart. Be happy. Live well and be strong. It’s all I ask.”_

The message ended abruptly; nothing further in the recording. Keith hung his head quietly, saying nothing almost afraid to break the silence between them. 

Just a year ago Allura hated the Galra, Keith wasn’t there to witness all of it, but she had grown to respect some Galra and realized they weren’t a faceless enemy. To Keith though, it was still a sore spot and he couldn’t look at her. That’s why when her heard her muffled sob it shocked him.

He looked at her as she removed her helmet and shook her head, wiping her tears away. “How many Galra do we fight and kill who follow like this man did? Because they have to, because they don’t have any other choice?” She shook her head, “But they are living beings too and war destroys lives on both sides.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he nodded his head. “More than you might imagine. I know it’s hard to see sometimes, but not all Galra are soldiers or want to be soldiers. I’ve learn that in my time with the Blades.”

Allura nodded her head. “I know,” She whispered. “I used to hate the Galra with everything in me. I thought it gave me the strength to fight their tyranny, but now I don’t fight the Galra. I fight for peace.” She looked into Keith’s eyes. “You helped me realize that.” Keith nodded mutely and they sunk into a silence.

As Allura pondered the Galra’s message she felt a question in her chest like a lead weight fighting it’s way to the surface of her mind. The message struck too close to her heart and she couldn’t contain the feeling anymore. The words were out of her mouth before she could recall them. “But why didn’t he stay?”


	4. October 4th: “I’m sorry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everybody needs a little time away  
> I heard her say  
> From each other  
> Even lovers need a holiday  
> Far away from each other
> 
> Hold me now  
> It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
> I just want you to stay" - Hard to Say I'm Sorry ~ Chicago

“He said in the message,” Keith answered, “He left to protect the one he loved most.”

”But that’s wrong! You don’t just leave the people you love when things are hard. That’s when you stick closer together!” Keith blinked at Allura and suddenly realized she wasn’t talking about this nameless Galra pilot. “Why would he leave the person he claimed to care about? Why wouldn’t he stay and fight? Didn’t he realize how he was hurting the people he left behind?”

Keith considered her words but didn’t look at her. His head sank to his chest. “Maybe he couldn’t think of a better option. Maybe he thought the people he left behind would be better off. Maybe it was the only way he knew how to show he cared, to protect them. To give them what they needed, what they were unconsciously asking for.”

“I don’t buy it.” She stood and paced in annoyance, clearly agitated. Now that the question was spoken it created a firestorm in her that threatened to consume her. “If you care about someone you stay. Leaving is selfish and rude.”

Keith glared at her in annoyance, getting defensive. Dropping all pretense he lashed out. “How is stepping down in favor of a better leader selfish? How is hunting down a threat to the people you care about rude? I gave you what you all wanted! Shiro as leader and I followed a path I knew in my heart to be right! You yourself said it, Lotor was always one step ahead. We needed more information about his motives. And Black? Black might have chosen me, but it didn’t matter. I was leader in name only. You didn’t listen! None of you did! And me… I nearly got all of you killed because I wasn’t patient. I’m a lot of things Princess, a loner, angry, aggressive and stubborn, but I’m also self-aware. I knew I wasn’t ready, I knew I had another path to follow first. It was one of the only things I did right as a leader.”

“How can leaving us be right! You could have worked it out with us!” Allura turned on him, her voice harsh and not quite yelling, “We would have helped you! We’re family!”

Keith’s eyes narrowed, “Are we?” He turned and paced himself before turning back to her. He faced her only to be stopped in his tracks. He met her eyes expecting anger but instead her eyes were swimming with pain and unshed tears. His anger left him like a balloon deflating it’s air. “Allura… I…”

Her voice was soft and nearly cracked with emotion, “Do you not think of us as a family? Did I chase you away?”

Keith panicked and stepped forward, putting his hands on her shoulders, “That’s not it at all! It hurt more than anything to leave. Allura… I regret a lot of things, said a lot of things I didn’t mean because I was hurting. I suck at showing people I care, because everyone I ever cared about left me.”

Allura gasped and Keith shook his head and sighed. “My dad chose the life of a cadet in his company over his own life, and mine. He was all I had in the world and he threw his life away. He was a hero to the man he saved and to me, but he still left me alone with no one to really care for me.” Now that Keith had started, he couldn’t stop. The bottle was uncorked and the words came tumbling out. “My Mom left me right after I was born. I didn’t know at the time why, just that she was gone and Pop never talked about her more than to tell me she loved me and left me because she loved me. I didn’t understand and I missed her terribly until Pop died and I grew to resent them both for leaving me.”

Allura’s hand reached ups and tentatively cupped Keith face as he continued, “And then Shiro… He was the first adult since Pop that treated me like a person and not just another throw-away kid in the system. He believed in me and fought for me. He made me believe I was someone worthwhile and that I was actually allowed to dream, to make a place for myself.” Keith’s eyes were now swimming with tears, “But he left too… Off on the Kerberos mission, and then _he died._

”Allura, there's a saying on Earth that I never ascribed to until it came time for me to make a choice. Sometimes when you love someone, even though it hurts more than anything, you have to let them go. You have to leave. You have to do what you can to protect them no matter the cost. I think you know what that feels like more than you want to admit.”

“My father left me.” Allura’s tears let loose and she hung her head.

“So did my mom. But she did it because she loved me more than her own life. Just like your father loved you more than anything.” Suddenly Keith was the one comforting Allura and he tentatively put his hands on her shoulders again.

“You insulted my father, brought up my failure with Lotor.” Her voice was filled with pain.

”I know. I’m sorry I hurt you. I was angry and it was cruel.”

“You meant what you said.”

”I did, but it wasn’t because I wanted to hurt you. Allura, you don’t put enough faith in yourself. You revere your father, but he wasn’t perfect and you don’t need to be like him. You can be yourself make the choices right for you and you don’t always need to have all the answers. You can trust us, trust me, to always help you. Even when you don’t agree with my methods.”

Allura’s eyes cleared as she looked back up at him. “You saved me from Lotor. We would have never known about his true nature had it not been for you and your persistence.”

“But I also put you all in harm’s way with the Clone and with Lotor.” Keith sighed heavily and shook his head, “I’m not a trusting person by nature.” He gave her a little smile and cracked, “It’s one of my more charming personality traits.”

Allura wiped her tears away and gave a watery smile back. “You really don’t give yourself enough credit, you know. You only failed us once and after that you were doing well. You calmed down. I know you didn’t want to be the Black Lion pilot, but you weren’t bad at it. You didn’t fail us. We failed each other.”

Keith looked at her and nodded. He might not be completely convinced, but her words had weight. “For the record, Allura I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you, any of you. I spent too much time in my own head in the Void, and it’s not a pretty place in there. I didn’t think my leaving would do that much damage. I’ll remember that.”

Allura nodded and smiled as Keith bent down to pick up her helmet and handed it to her. “We should probably head back before they send out a search party.”

She put her helmet back on and turned to him one last time before leaving, “Keith? What about the message?”

His eyes were serious as he looked to the panel, “I don’t know. Maybe we can get more information about this pilot and where he came from. Maybe we can deliver his message. I don’t think it’s possible, but we can try.” Allura nodded in agreement and left for her Lion. They piloted back to Earth in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.


	5. October 5th: Moving in Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space is limited at the Garrison during the rebuild and Keith and Allura are sharing a dorm? Keith is _not_ happy about it.

“No. Absolutely not. No way. Not going to happen.” Keith marched through the halls with Shiro close on his heels. The older man refused to take no as an answer and was following Keith through the hall. 

”Keith, you don’t get it. There isn’t another choice for you. You live in the barracks or not in the Garrison at all.” Shiro was losing patience with Keith. He knew it was going to be a struggle, but he’d thought Keith would have mellowed out a bit when he grew up. Clearly there were still things that would trigger his stubborn streak.

”Then I’ll go out to Pop’s old place and live there. My bike’s still intact, I can commute.” He continued walking at a fast pace, almost running over a young officer.

”And live in a tent? Keith, seriously?” He reached out an grabbed his arm, stopping him. “The shack you were bunking in was part of the collateral damage. Keith just be reasonable.”

Keith turned on Shiro getting close to his face, keeping his voice down as not draw attention to himself. “Just to be clear, you think it’s reasonable for me to bunk with Allura until the Atlas crew outfits our rooms. You do know I’m straight right?”

Shiro shook his head, “You’re also not an animal. Look you’re not going to be ‘bunking’ with her okay? You’ll just be in joint dorms.”

”Sharing a bathroom and a common area.” Keith hissed out through his teeth.

”Is this about her gender or something else?” Shiro leaned back and crossed his arms, clearly getting annoyed with Keith resistance.

“Yes and yes. I can’t believe you’re even suggesting this! Did you even discuss this with her? What did she say? Shiro, she barely tolerates me and isn’t she dating Lance? I don’t want to kick his ass just because he gets a false sense of chivalry.”

”I did speak to her and she agreed to it.”

“Bullshit.” Keith bit out. He turned and tried to stalk away again but Shiro stayed with him.

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“I don’t know, did you just say Allura was okay with shacking up with me?”

Shiro finally had enough, grabbing Keith by the arm he pulled him into the nearest room. He silenced Keith with a look and pulled up Allura on the closest halo-communicator. By the background image it appeared as if she were in the hangar bay. “Yes Shiro? What did you need.”

“Allura, I just wanted to confirm, were you okay with the change of rooms?” He gave Keith a side eye and Keith crossed his arms as he stood off to the side, out of the line of sight of the screen.

”Yes. Did something come up? I just moved my things there this morning.” Her brow furrowed in concern.

”Nothing actually. I just wanted to check to see if you were settled. Keith should be moving into his room later today.”

“So you talked to him?” Allura questioned.

“Yes, just a few minutes ago,” Keith snorted and Shiro ignored him. “Just to be clear Allura, you’re okay with this?”

“I don’t see how I have a choice in the matter, but truth be told the situation could be worse. Barring moving back into the Blue Lion until the rooms are prepared on the Atlas I don't have another option. It won’t be be for long and I trust Keith.” Keith’s eyes widened and he sighed as Shiro and Allura spoke for a few more minutes before signing off.

Shiro turned to Keith, “You could have said something.”

Keith pressed his fingers and thumb to his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You win. I’ll do it.”

“Think of it this way, it’ll be better than the Black Lion’s cargo hold.” Shiro hid his smile.

Keith spun on his heal and marched to the door. “You don’t have to sound so smug about it.” He bit out as he stalked out the door. “This is going to end me.” He mumbled to himself.

Later that night Keith carried a few things from the Black Lion to his new room, Kosmo tagging along behind. The dorms of the Garrison Junior officers wing were miniature apartments meant to hold two people. They consisted of a small common area with a kitchenette, two small bedrooms and a bathroom between.

They were made for convenience but not much comfort, austere with just the amenities and not much else. He punched his code into the panel and entered the dorm. Not sure which room was his he dumped the box and duffel on the table in the common room and made his way over to the kitchenette. Shiro had said he’d left a few essentials for them and he rummaged through the mini fridge and the cabinets taking stock. He rolled his eyes when he found a box of brightly colored kid’s cereal. In one of the lower cabinets he found two doggy bowls and a huge bag of kibble, the bowls both were painted with the word Kosmo. He sighed and rolled his eyes again at the Paladins insistence in naming his space wolf.

He filled one bowl with food and the other with water and laid them on the floor for Kosmo. As the wolf ate Keith pulled out his datapad and scanned some mission reports and intel he’d gotten from his most recent communication with the Blades. It wasn’t long before he heard the door signal chime and Allura entered the rooms. She looked to Keith and Kosmo and smiled.

”I took the room by the door,” She sat down on the couch and the mice, sensing her presence, ran out to meet her.

Keith nodded and stood. “I wasn’t sure so I figured I’d wait until you told me.”

He picked up his box and the dufflebag from the table and tossed it in his new room. He came back out to clean up Kosmo’s dishes. “We should probably come up with a few rules to make life a little easier.”

”I suppose your right, we won’t have a lot of privacy living in such close quarters. What do you suggest?”

Keith thought for a moment and said. “Lock the door when you are in the bathroom.” Last thing he needed was _that_ temptation.

Allura nodded with a blush, “Yes, and stay out of each other’s rooms.”

”Yeah.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he considered their situation, he was going to stay out of the dorm as much as possible for his sanity’s sake. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be flattered or insulted by her ease with excepting the situation. “If you see my name on something in the kitchen ask before you use it.”

“Agreed. And we clean up after ourselves.” Allura didn’t think it would be a problem with Keith, but it bore a mention.

“Sounds good,” He nodded. “Should we be writing these down?”

Allura considered for a moment and then shook her head. “No. I think we can remember them.”

Keith nodded and put down more water for Kosmo as Allura continued. “So now that we are settled there’s only one question to ask.”

“What’s that?”

“Can you cook?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a hidden joke in there about the cereal and a little head cannon I have about Shiro. Read my fic **When Adam Met Keith** to get more about the joke.


	6. October 6th - Dinner for Two (Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that Allura and Keith have moved in together Allura has to learn a few things and it's up to Keith to teach her.

“Excuse me?”

“Can you cook?” Allura asked again.

Keith gave her an awkward look and drew out an answer. “A little.”

“Do you think you could teach me?”

“Why?”

“I know the commissary is available to us when we need to eat but it might be nice to cook here sometimes as well. The commissary isn’t always open and if we get hungry it will be useful to learn.”

“Wouldn’t Hunk be a better teacher?” Keith asked, his brow furrowed.

”Well yes but,” Allura looked distressed for just a moment before she blinked and the expression was gone. "Hunk is busy with his family and I don’t want to take him away from that. Besides, I think Hunk is a little _advanced_ for me.” Allura blushed and looked away. “Besides, I’m a little hungry.”

Keith scratched his head and shrugged. “Okay then.” Having rummaged through the cabinets and fridge earlier he knew what was available. He pulled out eggs, some vegetables, butter and cheese from the fridge. He grabbed a pan, a knife and a cutting board. As he cut the vegetables he focused, precisely cutting with the blade and didn’t explain much until Allura started asking him questions.

After cutting the vegetables he threw them in the pan to cook and cracked the eggs into a bowl. As he beat the eggs he watched the pan, occasionally stirring the contents.

Allura watched him with a smile. He was very careful, precise and hesitant in his technique but his recipe was easy to follow.

Once he was satisfied with the vegetables, he dumped them on a plate and put more butter in the pan. He dumped the eggs in the pan and waited. Eventually he added the vegetables back on top of the eggs and tried to fold it over. It failed, breaking the egg and making a mess. Keith cursed under his breath and just started mixing it all together.

Once the eggs were cooked he split the concoction in half and plated it. He handed the plate to Allura with a sheepish look. “It was supposed to be an omelet, now it’s fancy scrambled eggs. It should be edible at least.”

“Well,” Allura said diplomatically, “I’ve never had an omelet so I can’t say I’d know the difference.” She smiled at Keith. “Thank you for the food.” She took a bite.

Keith watched carefully as she carefully chewed and swallowed her first bite. She looked up at the Paladin with a questioning look. “Well?” Keith said in a frustrated voice. His face was hesitant and unsure. She smiled. “It’s good. I like this.”

She giggled a little at his relieved expression. They ate in a companionable silence and had just finished when the door chimed.

Keith looked at Allura and she shook her head, neither of them were expecting anyone. “Come in.” He called out. Shiro opened the door and stepped inside. He smiled at Keith and Allura. “Settled in?” He asked.

”Yeah, I guess.” Keith answered and Allura smiled. “Did you get the mattress?” 

Shiro nodded and reached outside the door. He pulled a twin sized mattress through. “Here Kosmo,” Shiro called. “This is for you.”

Kosmo, who was busy chewing on an oversized bone, a gift from Pidge, looked up a Shiro. He absently flicked an ear, and turned back to his bone.

”Did he just dismiss me?” Shiro asked indignantly. 

Keith and Allura laughed. “Yes. Yes he did.”

Allura tried to hide her smile in her hand, “He’s quite busy right now.”

Shiro looked at the two with a smile and noticed their dinner. “Did you leave any for me?” He asked.

Allura looked distressed. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid we just finished.”

Keith pulled a box out of the cabinet, “If you're hungry Shiro you can have some of this,” He chucked the box of kiddie cereal at the older man.

Shiro caught the box and gave Keith a mock frown. “Oh? But here I thought it was your favorite.”

”It’s _your_ favorite you oversized kid. Take it and go.” Shiro smiled, taking no offense. He love of sugary breakfast cereal was a long standing joke between them ever since a young Keith spent the night at his house.

Shiro confirmed with Keith his schedule for the next day and took his leave. Keith started to clean up their plates when Allura waived him away. “You cooked, it’s only fair that I clean.” She picked up the plates and took them to the sink, looking around the surface and opening a cabinet she turned to Keith, “Can you show me how?” She smiled and Keith rolled his eyes again. Stepping beside her, he taught the Princess how to wash dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again... The cereal joke is from When Adam Met Shiro. Check it out!


	7. October 8th: Fairy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura reads a book about fairies and has a bit of an adventure in the fairy realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grendel: A large, helpful, guardian fairy.
> 
> Mabon: A Pagan name for the equinox.
> 
> Sprite: A small fairy, sprites are usually shown as tiny with wings. Think Tinkerbell.
> 
> Brownie: Small and usually male, brownies can be helpful or tricksters.
> 
> Changeling: A fairy that is traded for a human baby. They look like humans but they aren't. In this story a changeling is a little different.
> 
> Summer / Winter courts: Summer is generally seen as frivolous but not deliberately cruel. Winter is cruel and often deadly.
> 
> Cairn: An old Celtish burial site. The were man made and resemble grass covered circular hills on the outside.

Allura was trying but Earth was weird. Coran had no problems with weirdness. He happily did things his own way no matter the strange and disbelieving looks he got from the humans. Romelle didn’t seem to have any troubles at all, she adapted quickly and when she didn’t, she just laughed it off and continued on.

Allura felt the need to maintain some dignity so she did as her mother taught her. Diplomacy wasn’t just about speaking to other people from differing cultures, but understanding them.

So what time she did have off, she went to a place called a library and borrowed ancient Earth writings. When Lance took her out she asked to go to museums and other cultural sites. She had a feeling it was boring Lance so she’d started making excuses for him not to go with her.

She’d borrowed a play called Romeo and Juliet from a very old and very revered human playwright named Shakespeare. She read the play with it’s funny phrasing and came away disappointed. She just couldn’t see the point to killing yourself over losing a loved one. She’d lost plenty of people, it was a sign of respect and love for them that kept her going.

She told this to the librarian who smiled kindly and found her a different play. A comedy she said, something happy. She also gave her a book about fairies. Allura wasn’t sure what the creatures were but the Librarian mentioned something about Allura reminding her of a fairy and that she might find the topic interesting.

So Allura snuggled into her bed that night with an Altean translated copy of a book of fairies.

_She woke laying in a circle of mushrooms unsure of how she got there. She remembered searching the cairn in the hills and then nothing. As she sat up she took stock of her belongings, finding them scattered around her. She shifted to pick them up when she heard a rustling behind her._

_Allura spun around and found herself nose to nose with a green-eyed… boy? Girl? It was difficult to tell but the half-grown person in front of her had pointed ears, glasses and an inquisitive look on their face._

_“Hi!” They said with a cheeky smile, “Can you show me how this works?” The ‘child’ held up her cell phone._

_Allura blinked in disbelief, “Excuse me?”_

_“It technology right? Not magic? How does it work? What does it do?” The child pulled away and fussed with the device. “Is it some kind of storage device or a message taker? Oh! Does it hold keys? I want to know.”_

_Allura found her voice, “It’s kinda all those things in a way.” She blinked, “Who are you?_ What _are you?”_

_The child smiled wide as she, Allura was sure of it now, turned back to her. “I’m Pidge. I’m a sprite.”_

_A sprite? She wasn’t a child, she was a fairy? “Pleased to meet you Pidge, I’m Allura.” Allura gave the girl with the pointed ears a wary look as she started to collect her papers and journal placing them back into her messenger bag._

_”Pidge can you help me collect my things? I need to head back. Can you tell me where to find the old cairn in Muligan’s field? I was studying it before I fell.” Allura paused… Did she fall? She shook her head. "I can find my way home from there.”_

_“Nope. Can’t get home that way.” Another, larger figured made himself known on her other side. It didn’t seem possible for a man that size but she hadn’t heard him until just then. He was absently picking through what remained of her possessions. He was tall and broad with darker skin and also had pointed ears. “I don’t suppose you have any snacks?”_

_Allura stared at the large fellow. “There might have been a left over bag of chips…”_

_“Look at her ears. She’s definitely human.” The voice that spoke was right by her ear and she didn’t hear him coming until he spoke. Startled, she pulled away in shock and looked behind her. Another pointed eared man sat there with a sly look on his face. This one was slender with blue eyes, brown hair and skin. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. “Hello beautiful,” He said reaching for her hand, “Did you come all this way for me?”_

_Pidge glared at the newcomer, “Lance, knock it off.” She said with annoyance, “Hunk, stop looking for food. You know you can’t eat human food anyway.” She turned back to Allura. The big one is Hunk he’s a Grundel and Lance,” She glared at the slender man, “Is a brownie.”_

_The one called Hunk gave her a disappointed look. “I was just asking.” He gave Allura a kind smile. “I thought she might be hungry.”_

_”I’m not thank you, but I am tired. I would like to go home. Can you point me back into the right direction?”_

_”Sorry, but you can’t go back that way.” Hunk said again. “You can’t go back, only forward.”_

_Allura shook her head, “I don’t understand.”_

_“It’s the Mabon.” Said Pidge, “We are in Summer. The place you were in is now officially in Winter. If you go back that way you’ll be in Winter.”_

_“Summer, Winter what does it matter? I need to go home.” Allura having snatched the remainder of things from Hunk stood and looked around. “So where is this Winter you are talking about. Point me in the direction and I’ll find my own way back.”_

_“You don’t want to go there beautiful.” Lance took her hand in his and stepped close. “Summer is much nicer don’t you think? Besides, I’d love to show you around.”_

_Allura snatched her hand back and glared at Lance. “Winter. Now.”_

_Pidge sighed and adjusted her glasses, “You go where the sun has passed. It’s Mabon. That’s when Summer moves to Winter and Winter to Summer. Winter has your cairn now. You would have to go there to get home.”_

_Hunk looked at Allura in distress. “We aren’t just going to let her go are we? The Winter is dangerous, cruel. Some are even murderous!” Hunk turned to Lance and Pidge. “We have to help her somehow!”_

_”We can,” Lance said with a smile, “If we convince her to stay.”_

_“I want to go home. I have family and they’ll miss me.”_

_Pidge sighed. “Okay we’ll help you.” Hunk nodded. “We can’t go with you, but we can do something to help you.”_

_“First we are going to need some Marigolds.”_


	8. October 9th - Marigolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is determined to find her way home no matter the danger but she'll need the help of a crown of marigolds and a Changeling swordsman.

_“Marigolds?” Allura asked._

_“Yes.” Pidge answered and Hunk nodded enthusiastically._

__

__

_“That’s a good idea.” Hunk agreed. “Marigolds are loved by us, even the winter court loves them and they are blooming now.”_

__

__

_Lance sighed, “Fine… Let’s find her some flowers.”_

__

__

_The three made her a marigold crown and fixed it into her hair. “Now remember,” Pidge said, “If you see short fairies with red hats, hide or run. Big, ugly looking fairies hide or run. Everything else, give them a flower and ask to pass. Don’t take anything they offer. It’ll come with a price.”_

__

__

_A shiver of fear moved down Allura’s spine but she nodded. “Thank you for your help.”_

__

__

_Lance, his eyes serious, looked at her with a steady gaze. “Be careful Allura, the path you're taking is dangerous.”_

__

__

_Allura nodded, “I will. I’ll never forget what you are doing for me.”_

__

__

_“Oh don’t worry.” Pidge said with a happy smile and waive. “You will.”_

__

__

_Lance glared for a moment before he added, “And if you meet the Changeling blade-wielder, don’t be afraid. He’s a jerk, but you can trust him. He’s the only one in Winter that you can trust.”_

__

__

_Allura nodded and waived to them as she made her way down the path they had told her about. She found Pidge’s words a little odd but braced herself as she found the place where the light seemed dimmer. Taking a deep breathe, she stepped forward._

__

__

_Allura followed the path for what seemed like hours before a rustling in the leaves caught her attention. She stepped to the side of the path and hid. It wasn’t long before she came across a large, elegant looking elf riding a black stag. He had blue skin and white hair and a noble bearing, but there was something about him that made Allura wary. She held her breathe as he passed._

__

__

_Again she heard nothing until it was too late. She felt a blade at her throat and a dark voice in her ear. “What are you doing in Winter, human? Don’t you value your life?”_

__

__

_”I’m trying to get home. Please, let me pass and I’ll give you a gift.” Allura’s voice was shaky but clear._

__

__

_”Be careful Human, there is nothing you can give me that I would take from you.”_

__

__

_“I have marigolds! The sprite and grundel said you would take them as payment for passing.”_

__

__

_“Fairy gold, huh?” The voice said, “I have no need for gold.”_

__

__

_”Please,” Allura begged. “I just want to go home.”_

__

__

_She heard a sigh and the blade moved from her throat. Suddenly freed Allura spun around._

__

__

_Standing behind her was a handsome man with pale skin, black hair and violet eyes. He had a mark on his cheek and the same pointed ears. With a flip of his hand he sheathed his blade. “You were better off staying in summer until the next Mabon human. You could have returned then.”_

__

__

_“But then I’d be gone for 6 months! I have family that will worry! I have to go back!”_

__

__

_“Not 6 months human, much longer than that. Time moves differently in the fairy realm. What could be moments here will be years there.”_

__

__

_Allura looked sickened. “Are you saying years have already passed?”_

__

__

_The man shook with head, his eyes showing no emotion and he spoke. “Not today. Mabon is special, but once the sun sets time here will slow to a crawl, while the people you know and love will grow old and die.”_

__

__

_Allura pondered the thought with a heavy heart but determination made her push the thought away. “Then I just have to get back today.” She said with determination. She looked at him again. “Are you the changeling blade?”_

__

__

_The man’s face showed emotion for the first time as he looked at her in shock. “I’ve been called that before.” He schooled his features and nodded._

__

__

_“Then I’m going to ask again; will you help me?” She pulled a marigold from her crown and held it out, offering it to the man. “The fairies who made this for me told me that you would help me.”_

__

__

_“Is that so?” He asked, not taking the flower._

__

__

_“Yes. They said the changeling blade. That’s you right?” Allura still held out the flower. “Please.” She said quietly. “I just want to go home.”_

__

__

_The man scowled and growled low before answering. Taking the flower he glared at her, but nodded. “Yes. I will help you.” He tucked the flower away and led her back to the path._

__

__

_She followed in silence for a few moments before she cleared her throat. “I’m Allura, by the way. What’s your name?”_

__

__

_“Doesn’t matter.” He said as he continued to move forward._

__

__

_“It does matter doesn’t it? What if I need to call you? How would I do that?”_

__

__

_“You won’t have to, because I’ll be by your side until you get back.”_

__

__

_“Yes but…” Allura gave him a frustrated look. “Names are important right?”_

__

__

_“Yes,” The man said, “Which is why mine was taken from me.”_

__

__

_Allura looked at him in shock, “They took your name? Why?”_

__

__

_“I challenged the Prince. That fellow you were hiding from.” He stopped and motioned for her to stop. Holding a finger to his lips in an effort to keep her quiet he listened carefully. It wasn’t a heartbeat later that she heard it too. Crashing through the forest. He sniffed the air and spat. “Death and old blood._ Redcaps.”


	9. October 10th: Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura must fight for her life and fight for her last chance to get home after she meets a handsome prince in an enchanted glade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the 3rd and final installment of the Fairy AU. Despite it being rough I actually liked how it turned out. I may revised it and publish it separately. Enjoy!

_”Redcaps?” She remembered what Pidge told her. “They’re bad right?” She whispered._

_His serious eyes met hers. “The worst.” He turned to her and pulled out the marigold she gave him. He whispered a few words into it and handed it to her._

_“Run. Stay on the path. I will stay behind and distract them. Remember to use the Marigolds as barter. If you get into trouble, and you will, say my name and crush the flower. Toss it into the wind.”_

_She grabbed his arm. "But... I should help! I can't leave you alone to fight those things."_

_He smiled at her, just a quirk of his lips. "I'm known as the Blade for a reason. Run, and don't look back." He ran into the forest towards the carnage she could hear but not see._

_“But you didn’t tell me your name!” She called out after him._

_“You’ll know it when you need to.” He called back and he was gone. She heard the clashing of metal and blood curdling screams that filled her with a sense of horror she’d never known before. She ran down the path as fast as her feet could carry her._

_She heard the bone jarring sound of metal on metal, and metal on_ something else _fade quickly as she ran. She ran until her breathing was rough and her lungs hurt but still pressed on. Eventually she came to a part of the forest that seemed darker than the rest. She finally stopped, bending over and gasped for air. As she caught her breathe she looked around and what she saw sent a shiver down her spine._

_The forest around her was dark and what light there was looked sickly. There was no wind and no sound. The trees were twisted and bare. As she looked closer at the wood around her she could almost see screaming faces in the trees._

_“Do you like my garden little one?” The tall man with the blue skin stepped from behind a tree startling her. She had hidden from him before and looking at him again, she was glad she did. He was beautiful, but something about him set her nerves on edge._

_Allura shook herself and stepped forward, pulling a flower from her hair she held it out. “Please let me pass, I want to go home.”_

_“Go home? You are a far cry from the human realm little one.” He smiled charmingly and Allura felt relief. His smile seemed friendly and he didn't seem interested in hurting her._

_Still she had a goal. ”I don’t have much time. Please,” She said as she took another step forward, “An offering for passage.”_

_“An offering?” Stepping closer he took her hand, “I can think of many offerings I would prefer to fairy gold.” He stepped closer looking down into her eyes. “Perhaps just a kiss.” He said softly and something in his eyes fascinated her._

_Allura was entranced, he was tall and handsome and his eyes were enthralling. She felt the flower slip from her hand as her mind grew foggy. Her body swayed forward._

_“Tell me your name, pretty human.” He coaxed._

_“Allura.” She answered, enchanted._

_”Pretty Allura, I am Lotor, Prince of Summer and Winter both and this is my garden. Would you like a tour?”_

_”Yes,” Allura answered, her mind cloudy and her reason for being there forgotten. Lotor kissed her hand and pulled her forward._

_“See these lovely trees,” He waived his hand as he guided her forward, “They all willing stayed to be a part of my garden. Humans, just like you, who stumbled into my realm and decided to stay. To lend me their power.”_

_Allura looked at the trees, her eyes showing an illusion and not the truth of the grotesque faces and limbs buried in the trunks and the twisted branches. “Would you like to stay and be a part of my garden? To make this your home?”_

_Home… Allura’s mind flashed an image of her little cottage, of Coran cooking in the kitchen, of Romelle in the garden. There was an urgency to the image that she just couldn’t place. The more she focused on the image the further it felt to her._

_Lotor stepped closer as his head bent, “A kiss, my pretty Allura, and we both shall be content.” His hand reached out to cup her cheek as Allura felt a flash of dread. It was then, that she caught a glimpse of the palm of his hand. There was a flash of light there and a word._

_“Keith.” She whispered._

_Lotor pulled back, “What did you say?” He said harshly._

_Allura’s mind cleared. Panic filled her as she realized where she was. The trees were horrifying as she recognized the faces in the trees as human. Remembering the marigold the swordsman gave her she pulled it out and crushed it calling out the Blade's name, “Keith!”_

_Keith appeared in the glen, striking out at the prince. Sidestepping the prince called forth a blade and swung out, hitting Keith’s blade as he countered. “Again mutt? Wasn’t your defeat at my hands before enough for you? This time I won't just take your name, I'll take your life!”_

_”I won’t let you continue to drain the lives of humans to fuel your power, Prince. I told you before if you continued I’d end you. Now I'll keep that promise." Keith whistled and a large wolf appeared out of thin air. The wolf was larger than normal with black fur and a bright blue tuft of hair on his chest. The faye wolf and Keith fought side by side as if they could read each others thoughts. Together they slowly backed the prince into a corner._

_”ENOUGH!!!” Lotor screamed and reached out a hand drawing upon the essence of the beings in the trees. The trees screamed and Allura covered her ears, the shriek of pain horrible to hear. Lotor’s sword began to glow with an unholy power and the tide of the battle began to turn._

_Keith fought valiantly but he stumbled on a root just a small misstep, just enough time for Lotor to clip the changeling's shoulder. The wolf struck out in rage but Lotor was ready, batting the wolf aside with ease._

_”No!” Allura cried out. She had to do something, but she had nothing but her flowers and her…_

_HER MESSENGER BAG! She pulled it off and snuck behind the dueling men waiting for her moment to strike. When Keith stumbled again it left him vulnerable and as Lotor prepared to cut him down with an overhand blow Allura swung out._

_She hit the prince in the back with everything she had. It wasn’t much, but it distracted him. One heartbeat later Keith’s sword was in his chest._

_Bleeding out, Lotor took a defeated step back as his body faded away. His scream echoed through the glen._

_Allura dashed to Keith’s side helping him up as the forest around her changed. Light filtered through the leaves and a breeze picked up. It was then that she saw the shadows of humans pull themselves out of the trees, finally released from their enchantment._

_”The flowers… give them the flowers. Lay them on the ground.”_

_“I don’t understand.” But Allura did as he asked._

_The spirits moved forward, each taking a flower with a smile as they disappeared one by one. Allura looked to Keith in amazement. “Marigolds are valuable to fairies because they connect to the realm of the dead. Fairies can live forever but forever can be very boring. A connection to mortality is a valuable thing. Those flowers will lead those spirits to the other side. Now they can rest.”_

_The peaceful smiles of the spirits filled her heart with a bittersweet feeling as they faded one by one. She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt his fingers brush her cheeks. Turning to him she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. “You saved me twice but now I don’t have anything to give you... to thank you.”_

_Keith shook his head. “You gave me back my name. That was enough.” The wolf, wounded and limping returned to his master's side, his intelligent eyes watching her._

_”Yes but… I feel like I should do more.” She looked down for a moment and then back up into his beautiful violet eyes. She leaned forward and brushed his scar with her lips. “You saved me, and those tortured souls. You're a hero... my hero.” She breathed against his cheek._

_The kiss was like a jolt of static electricity and it startled them both. They gazed into each others eyes for just a moment before they both leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle._

_The kiss warmed Allura down into her soul as it awakened her body. She gasped at the feeling and felt him groan as he deepened the contact. There was heat in his kiss and so much more. The kiss lasted for only a few short moments but it felt like a lifetime before he pulled away. Allura's eyes fluttered open as she sighed in contentment. “You should go quickly Allura. You don’t have long. Look.” He brushed her cheek before he pointed to the far end of the glen where she could see the cairn. The sun was hovering just above the horizon and the last light of the day painted the cairn in deep shadow. Allura flipped her bag over her shoulder, looking back at Keith she asked, “Will I ever see you again?”_

_He smiled. “All you ever have to do, Princess, is say my name. I will always be right by your side.”_

_He stepped back as she turned and walked towards the cairn, the sun sinking beneath the horizon. Her foot slipped and she he felt herself fall, tumbling down the hill toward the cairn as she rolled towards it._

Allura woke with a start, tangled in the blankets and laying on the floor. Trying to shake the crazy effects of her dream she fought to free herself from the tangle of blankets when she heard a knock on the door. “Allura?”

“Keith!” She stood clumsily and stumbled to the door opening it a crack.

Keith was dressed in a haphazard t-shirt and a pair of shorts looking rumpled from an interrupted sleep. ”Allura? Are you okay?” Keith asked, his eyes filled with concern.

”Oh, yes! I’m, uh, fine. I fell asleep reading and had a rather vivid dream. I’m sorry to wake you.” Allura gave him a nervous smile

”It must have been some dream,” Keith remarked and flashes of the dream filled her head for a moment, flashes of the kiss with Keith. She blushed bright pink.

”Um yes, well it was. I, um, need to get up early tomorrow so I’m going back to bed. I’m sorry for waking you.”

”It’s fine,” Keith brushed off, “So long as you’re alright. Sweet dreams.” He smiled.

Sweet dreams… 

_“All you ever have to do, Princess, is say my name. I will always be right by your side.”_

Sweet dream, indeed.


	10. October 11th: Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes Keith hostage... To a bar. Cheers to a temporary ceasefire!

Keith went over the Blades report again, hoping that he’d find _something_ new his fifth time reviewing the contents. Frustration was beginning to eat at his calm.

They’d found the Altean pilot of the robot Voltron had fought after defeating Sendak and Allura was understandably distraught. She’d withdrawn, and Keith couldn’t help but blame himself. He’d saved her people from Lotor only to deliver them into the hands of Haggar. Self loathing burned in his core and, even though he knew consciously there was no way for him to have known, he still felt the guilt burn inside. It would bubble up on occasion making him act out and in a fit of rage he tossed his empty coffee mug across communication room.

“Huh,” A voice said from the door. “Alone again. Go figure. Your bad mood scare everyone off?” James Griffin leaned against the door from with a cocky look on his face. 

“Get lost Griffin, I’m not in the mood right now.”

James pushed off the door and entered the room. “So when are you in the mood? Do you have it scheduled out? ‘Cause I can make an appointment with your secretary.” He looked around the room. “Oh wait… scared them off too.”

Keith gripped the edge of the desk and took a deliberately calming breath, refusing to rise to the bait. “Was there a point to you being here or did you want to visit your whipping boy again? I don't have the patience to deal with your shit today. Or ever.” Keith pushed off the desk and made his way into the corner to collect the pieces of the mug he shattered. 

James sighed and he forcibly relaxed his posture. “Old habits die hard.” Walking over to the desk he picked up the datapad only to have it snatched back away. “I didn’t come here to fight. Believe it or not, I came here to see how you were.”

“Bullshit.”

“Jesus, Keith.” James stepped forward. “We grew up together for Christ’s sake. I’ll admit I was a jerk to you, but it my defense, you gave as good as you got. I’m just trying to help." He raised is hands peacefully before her continued, "What were you up too?”

Keith gave his old classmate a long look before he released his anger at the invasion of privacy. “Trying to use the Blades to gather intell on the missing Alteans.”

”They were decimated right?”

“Near abouts, but there are a few left. Kolivan and Krolia are gathering them together.”

“Krolia… Your mother?”

”Yes.” Keith bit out as he waited for the crack.

It didn’t come, instead James said. “She sounds pretty amazing. She lead the Galra away from earth right? 19 years they stayed away.”

Keith gave James a shocked look before he smiled slightly in surprise. “Yeah, she is.”

James paused for a moment before continuing. “So what made you so upset? Was it the Altean?”

“Yes and no.” Keith tossed the ceramic pieces into the trash and gripped the table again looking at the star map. “There’s just a lot more to do. More than you can imagine and I can’t get any of it done. Earth might be free but the rest of the universe is in chaos and we’re stuck here. I'm stuck here.” 

“I may not know what it feels like to have the weight of the universe on my shoulders, but I do know what it feels like to get caught in a self-defeating mindset.” James grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him out the door. “Come on.”

“What are you doing?” Keith snapped.

“Consider you my hostage. I’m kidnapping you for the evening.” James continues to lead him out of the room.

”You do realize I know a thousand ways to disable you right?” Keith said with a smirk.

”I don’t know about that, but I do know you’re going to be a willing hostage.” James grinned right back.

”Oh?”

“Yeah. You look like you can use a drink, and I’m buying.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Allura woke to a crash just outside her door. She sat up with a start listening carefully. Gracefully rolling out of bed she called her bayard and tiptoed to the door. She heard whispers and a male grumble. Concerned she cracked the door open, ready to strike out at the intruders.

Keith was usually so quiet going in and out that she never heard him. Lately he came in so late and left so early she didn’t see him often. Logic would dictate that the only one with the codes to their room, other than her, was Keith, but Keith didn’t make noise like this and it set her on edge. Peaking out the door she spotted two men supporting each other and stumbling to Keith’s room. She couldn’t quite hear what they were saying. She opened the door wider and picked up Keith's voice chastised the other man. “Stop fighting me idiot, you’ll wake Allura and then we’ll both be screwed.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Answered James. “Just point me to the damn bed.” He slurred.

”You’re gonna half ta share and only if he agrees.” Keith slurred back.

”He’ll agree,” James answered, “Doggies love me.” Keith managed to get the door opened and James launched himself into the room, “Hi Kosmo, Uncle James is here for a visit.”

“Take your boots off jackass.” Keith hissed.

Allura blinked in shock for a moment as she watched Keith hop awkwardly to remove his boots. Keith usually moved like the large felines Lance had shown her, what was it? A Panther; black fir and deadly grace. From his sharp movements and stumbling it was plain Keith was intoxicated. With James, the officer Keith usually couldn't stand.

Allura bit her lip from laughing aloud and revealing herself. Keith managed to get his boots off and undid his uniform jacket as he stumbled into the room. He shut the door and she quickly moved forward to listen at the door. 

She heard another faint crash and a low curse and all grew quiet again.

Allura giggled and made her way back to her room. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning Allura was making breakfast, loudly, when Keith stumbled out his room. His uniform pants were unbuttoned and he was wearing his undershirt. He looked rumpled and slightly green. He paused, swaying back with a grimace at the smell of food, and made a beeline to the refrigerator. He pulled out his carton of orange juice and chugged it straight from the carton. He tossed the empty carton in the bin and walked to the bathroom. Five minutes later he reappeared, his hair slightly wet, looking a little more awake. He walked back to the breakfast bar and collapsed, laying his head on the laminate.

”Breakfast?” Allura said sweetly as she laid a plate of eggs beside him. Keith jerked away, the smell turning him green again.

“Ugg God no. Just let me die here.” Allura hid a smile at his reaction and Keith squinted at her, studying her. “You’re finding this funny aren’t you?” He accused.

”Not at all,” Allura deadpanned. “I enjoy waking up at two in the morning to my drunk roommate crashing into the dorm, dragging another drunk man into his room.”

”Oh geez, you're mad. Look I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” 

Allura pretended to glare at him for a moment before she couldn’t hold it anymore. Keith’s nervous look was too funny. “I’m not mad, actually, so you can relax.” She laughed. “I’m actually glad to see you and Officer Griffin getting along.”

“Getting along is pushing it. We had…” He paused for a moment searching for the word, “A ceasefire of sorts.”

“Involving intoxicants.”

“Yes well,” Keith blushed, “He was buying.” He stood and searched the couch. “Speaking of ceasefires…” He rummaged through the couch pulled out his datapad and snuck his way back to his room. He opened the door quietly and took a few pictures from the doorway. Closing the door he previewed his pictures with a smirk.

”What was that about?” Allura asked.

“Shoring up my defenses.” Keith said as he sat back down with his plate of eggs.

“How did he end up here anyway?” Allura asked.

“He was too drunk to remember the code to his room."

James stumbled from the room a few minutes later followed by Kosmo. James blanched at the smell of eggs and went into the bathroom. Coming out a minute later he had a cocky smirk on his face and gave Keith a challenging look.

“What now Griffin?” Keith growled.

“Oh nothing.” He said with a smile, “Just looking over the video I took last night.” He turned to Allura, “Did you know Keith has quite a singing voice? It was karaoke night at the bar and Keith sang like a rock star.” He laughed loud and grimaced at the sound.

Before Keith could stop her Allura was viewing the video on Griffin’s datapad. Keith was a good singer, with a raw husky voice that was both sweet and sexy. He sang a love song that made her heart warm to hear it. “Oh Keith!” She said astonished, “He’s right. You sound wonderful!”

Keith’s face blushed bright red and glared at James. ”I almost forgot what a great singer you were Keith. I think the cadets would love to hear you, don’t you think Allura?” James preened. 

Suddenly Keith sat back and crossed his arms giving James a measured look. “I wouldn’t be so quick to show that around Griffin.”

“Oh?” James smirked, “And why not?”

“Because someone might be tempted to release these.” Keith picked up his datapad and opened up the images. There was James, curled up with Kosmo in the wolf’s bed, wrapped around the mutt in a loving embrace, his mouth gaping opened in what could only be a snore.

James paled, “You wouldn’t.”

Keith smirked, “I would.” He snatched the datapad back as James tried to grab it. “I propose a truce. No one else sees the video and I won’t hand these over to Pidge with a directive to enjoy herself.”

James glared at Keith, “You’re such an asshole.”

“Better than being a dick with a stick the size of a redwood shoved up his ass.” Keith deadpanned as James sighed.

”Fine.” James said, “You win. I won’t share the video.”

James turned to Allura, “Sorry to bother you princess.” He turned to Keith and flashed him a one-fingered salute. “Later asshole.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************

James didn’t plan on releasing the video but he’d forgotten that he’d emailed the video to Kincade the night before. So it was later that morning, when Kincade was checking his email while sitting in the commissary for breakfast, that he opened and played the video. Leifsdottir and Rizoli happened to see it too and Rizoli found it so funny she shared it. By the time lunch rolled around all the young officers and cadets had viewed the video.

By dinnertime those same Garrison cadets had seen several elaborately decorated pictures of James cuddling Kosmo. The favorite being James in a wedding veil with Kosmo in a top hat. Obviously doctored, still hilarious.

Keith had a fan club by the end of the day, much to his extreme annoyance and James had to bite back a reply to every smart comment sent his way about his new ‘boyfriend’.

Allura found a lot of humor in the situation and it served to take her mind off the healing Altean. She saved herself a copy of the video and enjoyed watching it in secret. That night and many others, she listened to it as she lay in bed, letting the sound of Keith’s husky voice lull her to sleep.


	11. October 12th: Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura visit the place where it all began.

Allura placed her hands on the wall. She admired the ancient carvings of lions, primitive and reverent, drawn by a long gone tribe of humans. She felt a remnant of Blue's power vibrating into her fingers as she brushed the cold stone.

“Who carved these? They are beautiful.” She glanced at Keith over her shoulder.

“Near as I can tell, probably the Hopi. A tribe that lived here for thousands of years before they were chased off by other settlers. They carved towns in the rocky cliffs of the desert near here.” Keith answered.

“It’s odd that the Blue Lion would be here, in a desert. Earth is mostly water. I would have thought it would have been found in one of your many oceans.” She turned back to another broken carving. Most of them had been destroy when Blue broke out, but a few remained. A visual memory of the Lion who had found sanctuary there for 10,000 years.

“Actually this whole area was under water 10,000 years ago. During the last great ice age.”

Allura eyes widened. “Really? You know a lot about this. It’s surprising.”

Keith shrugged. “Well I did grow up here. I used to collect fossils of old seashells and creatures when I was a kid.”

Allura smiled and turned back to the wall. “There’s still energy here.”

“Yeah… I used to feel it, like static electricity. Now it’s just a twinge.”

“You felt the Blue Lion’s energy?” Allura looked to Keith in disbelief.

”Yeah… Near as I can theorize it probably has something to do with my parents." Keith shrugged, “I think Blue may have recognized me as a friend because of them." Keith reached out for Allura’s hand. She took it and he pulled her forward, deeper into the cave. “Be careful. The tunnels suffered a lot of damage. The only reason I agreed to this is because we have him with us.” He tilted a chin to Kosmo and Allura smiled.

”Kosmo has saved us a few times.” She had softened her attitude towards the wolf as she got to know him. He was big and drooly and chewed on her stuff, but he was sweet, protective of his pack, and very eager to please. She scratched him behind the ears and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Keith and Allura walked for several minutes as Keith told her about the cave. “Mom told me the reason this was undiscovered for so long was because of rock slides. It was buried for centuries before mom and dad found it.”

“You father helped her?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s eyes glossed over for a second as he remembered. “Dad knew the area. He was instrumental in finding the Lion. He probably was the one to block the caves off again after mom left Earth. We fell through the floor in an old water shoot to get to the Lion’s cavern.”

The two finally found the tunnel. The roof had been blown off and it was filled with rubble but the energy was palatable, the residual quintessence from the Blue Lion practically buzzed in the air. She touched the rocks and soaked it in with a gasp.

“Even though Blue isn’t here anymore, it was here for a very long time. It might take another few thousand years for the energy to fade from this place.” She dropped Keith’s hand and put her other palm on the rocks, gasping as the quintessence filled her. There was so much emotion there too, not just energy and it was almost overwhelming. It felt like hours had passed before she came back to herself.

She turned to Keith with an awed smile only to find he was doing the same she was. Keith had placed his hands on the rocks as well, but instead of awe on his face, she saw an intense sadness.

“Keith?” She whispered and her turned to her. His eyes were raw; filled with naked emotion. He dropped his hands and lowered his head, stepping away.

”This place.” He whispered. “While I was in the Quantum Abyss I saw visions of this place… of my parents before I was born.” He looked up at Allura. “This is where my family started.”

Allura felt tears well up in her eyes and she brushed them away nodding. They stood there for a long while in silence, contemplating the almost holy place, until Kosmo began to whine. Keith breathed deep and let it out as he turned to Allura. “Are you ready to go?” He said softly.

Allura nodded and Kosmo teleported them both out leaving Blue's 10,000 year old sanctuary.


	12. October 13th: Jealously (Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman of the Garrison have noticed Keith in a big way and Allura has ugly feelings about it.

“End session.”

“Keith stepped back and stood straight, still wary, muscles still bunched as he waited for another attack. He didn’t relax his stance until he heard Pidge’s voice over the intercom, “Okay Keith. I have enough for today. We’re done.”

Keith forced his muscles to relax, taking a long breath to release the tension. His time with the Blades made him more aware, made him constantly watchful for another attack. He was grateful to them, for teaching him how to better defend himself against the Galra threat, but it sometimes made it difficult to completely relax after an intense session of fighting.

Pidge was creating training droids for the Garrison cadets and officers to teach them how to better fight hand-to-hand with the Galra and there wasn’t a better sparring partner at the Garrison than Keith to test the limits of the droids. Keith walked over to the gymnasium’s wall and picked up a towel from the bench and a water bottle. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took a sip from the bottle. Tossing the bottle and the towel back down he started to stretch to help him release the remaining tension. He was dressed in a form fitting black tank and opened legged sweat pants, the outfit showing his lean, muscular body.

A body that the group of female cadets and officers in the observation deck were thoroughly appreciating, _loudly_ , much to Pidge’s annoyance.

Not that Pidge necessary blamed them. Keith wasn’t her type but that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate just how well Keith had grown up. His wasn’t as bulky as Shiro, but Keith’s lithe musculature was more defined and his posture was always that of awareness, ready to anticipate the next attack. That, coupled with the scar on his face, gave him a sexy air of danger that was like cat-nip to the women at the Garrison. Add to it the vulnerable Karaoke session that had spread through the Garrison like wildfire had made Keith the resident heart-throb.

Keith was partially confused and totally annoyed with the attention he’d been getting, not quite understanding what was going on, was more upset with the constant interruption than anything. Pidge was just tired of the lustful comments and female fan club giggling in the observation deck while she was trying to work.

If Keith had shown the slightest bit of interest Pidge probably wouldn’t have been quite so aggravated but the fact Keith seemed to be annoyed with it made Pidge feel someone protective. Keith didn’t seem to be aware of his own appeal and it made Pidge want to shield Keith from all the attention. He was their commander now after all, and the women of a Garrison were becoming a distraction. 

That was why, when Allura and Lance entered the observation deck, Pidge had scowl on her face. 

“What’s the matter? Is the testing not going well?” Allura asked concerned.

“The testing is the only thing going well.” Pidge said with a growl.

“Then why the scowl? You look ready to tear someone’s head off.” Lance commented.

“That’s because I am.” Pidge pointed to the giggling group of women

“What has _them_ all excited?” Lance asked.

“What do you think?”

“Keith was helping you test the combat droids wasn’t he?” Allura asked.

“Yes. _They_ found out about it and have been watching all our sessions.” Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose. “They’re becoming a distraction.” The women collectively gasped and stepped forward, pressing their noses against the glass.

”What just happened?” Allura asked as she stepped forward.

Pidge sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew without looking, Keith was a creature of habit after all. “He took his shirt off.”

Allura stepped to the window and looked down into the Gymnasium below to catch a glimpse of Keith, shirtless, wiping himself down with a small towel. Allura blushed hot and she watched the intimate moment. Suddenly she realized the appeal. She knew Keith had grown taller and more solid in his time away, but she hadn’t been completely aware of all of the changes he’d been through. He was an adult, a man fully grown, but it was the faint scar on his side and on his right shoulder that truly pulled at her. The scars were proof of his dedication and that struck her the most. He mouth grew dry as she stepped away. She was vaguely aware of Lance saying, “What do they see in him? No accounting for taste I guess.” The women continued twittering, ignoring Lance all together.

“Hot damn.” One of the women said with a purr.

“I know right? Makes my mouth water just looking at him.”

“I bet your mouth isn’t the only thing ‘watering’.” Another woman said with a laugh.

The crude comment made Allura scowl but the women didn’t notice.

“And the attitude! All tough and loner, but oh so shy. Makes you want to shelter _him_.” She giggled.

“And so unaware of his own appeal. He doesn’t showboat, doesn’t notice the attention. Makes him even hotter.”

“I’m gonna ask him.” A petite red head blurted out. The women turned to her. 

“You know he’s just going to turn you down sweetie.”

The girl blushed and twisted her hands, “I know that, but there’s always a chance right?” She shifted and continued, “It’s just that, he’s so nice without being showy you know? Like it’s a big secret he keeps under all the anger. A secret he keeps hidden for a special person.” Her smile was reflective. “Ever since he helped me the other day clean up my files I’ve been watching him. He’s got a sweetness too, you know, like the girl he finally notices will be the only girl he sees. I just hope I’d be the one he sees.”

“Oh doll,” Another woman stepped forward to touch her arm. “He’s only going to break your heart.”

“Yeah… But I have to try.”

Allura listened with an ugly feeling in her gut. She wanted to support the earnest young woman, she did. If only she didn’t have her sights set on Keith. Allura’s eyes widened in shock. Was she jealous? But that wasn’t possible! She had Lance and she knew she cared for Lance. It wasn’t fair to begrudge Keith a possible relationship. If she cared for him she’d want him to be happy and she did care for him. She’d been enjoying the time they’d spent together recently and found his company calming and disturbing at the same time. If he started another relationship she’d loose that time with him. Lose his attention.

Allura felt ugly and lonely at the same time. The feeling made her heartsick and suddenly she needed to leave, needed to escape the depressing thoughts. She felt in her gut like she made a horrible mistake and was terrified she would make another. She turned to Lance. “We should go.”

Lance smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I was hoping we could eat lunch together.” He said with a hopeful smile.

Allura smiled back and looked to Pidge. “Are you joining us?” She asked and Pidge took in Allura’s inviting smile and Lance’s disappointed frown. “Yeah.” She answered. I think I will.” For some reason Pidge didn’t want Lance to spend time with Allura alone, and from the almost pleading look on Allura’s face, it seemed the other woman felt the same.

The women dispersed, sighing as Keith finally disappeared from their view. Pidge, Lance and Allura headed to the commissary.

Later, after they’d eaten, Allura was headed back to her post when she saw Keith and the red-head talking. Keith’s face was pink and he looked distressed and confused. He shook his head and looked around. He spotted Allura.

She turned away for a moment and took a deep breath. Turning back she walked towards Keith with a smile, her mind working out an excuse that would chase the red head away.

She didn’t like the feeling of jealously, but she did like the warm gratitude in Keith’s eyes as she made her approach.


	13. October 15th: Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro convinces Keith to join the Paladin's Monsters and Mana group and Keith uses it as an excuse to bare his a piece of his soul.

“Keith, it’s a good team-building activity.”

“I don’t think I can do it.”

“Yes you can, Keith and you will.” Shiro reached out and stopped Keith. It was late at night and they both had been busy with Garrison business. The hallways were abandoned as most of the Garrison personal was bunking for the night.

“Shiro,” Keith stopped and looked at Shiro trying to hide the pain in his eyes. “I really don’t want to do it, and I’m sure everyone else would have more fun without me. I’ll stick to the drills as team building. I need to find a way for Lance to bond better with Red.”

Shiro shook his head at the younger man, “Keith, there is nothing in the universe you can do to get Lance to bond better with Red. It’s Lance’s problem, not yours.” Shiro sighed. “Honestly you avoiding Lance isn’t helping anyone, you need to spend time with him, with them.”

Keith took a shuttering breath against the painful lump in his chest. There was a factor to it Keith couldn’t speak of, not even to Shiro. Seeing them together hurt, even now. Lance _hated_ him and Allura, while she didn’t hate him, barely tolerated him. They’d been getting along lately but they barely saw each other, even though they shared the same dorm. There was a time he looked at her in awe, wanting to please her in some small way. Now the harsh words spoken in anger in the void still echoed in his heart when he was most vulnerable. Seeing her smile at Lance just hammered home how unworthy he was of her. He wanted her to be happy and it was obviously she was never going to be happy with him. Lance was stable, steady. Lance was a good guy. He'd treat her well. It was all he could hope for.

But that didn’t mean he’d willingly subject himself to being in the same room with the couple. He’d never claimed to be a masochist, at least not when it came to his heart.

Keith tried to think of an excuse to chase Shiro off when Hunk turned the corner and noticed them.

“Oh hey Shiro! Keith! Just finishing for the night?” Hunk looked tired, but his face brightened.

“Yeah,” Keith answered. “I was just heading to bed.”

“Me too,” Hunk answered, “I’ll walk with you.”

Shiro glared at Keith but followed, not ready to drop the subject but before he could continue Hunk spoke up, “So you're coming to Coran’s Monsters and Mana session tomorrow afternoon right? For once we're all off at the same time. Coran ran it before for all of us and it was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, I uh, wasn’t going. I didn’t want to interrupt your fun.” Keith mumbled.

“But I was looking forward to you being there with us this time! I was going to bring snacks and hang with all of us together. It’s been months since we’ve had the chance to spend time, all of us in the same room, and I was really looking forward to spending time with you.” Keith caught a glimpse of Hunk’s hang-dog look and sighed.

”We can hang out another time Hunk, just you and me I promise. It’s just you all established your game and I’m sure I’d be a disruption.”

Hunk looked sad for a moment and then looked up giving a forced smile. “Then we can hang tomorrow. I’ll just tell the others we couldn’t make it. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Keith felt guilty, “I don’t want you to miss out on your game because of me.” He sighed and glared back at a silent Shiro who was holding back his smile.

”Okay. I’ll go.” Keith ignored Hunk’s smile and Shiro’s smirk as he turned on his heal and walked to his dorm.

The next day Keith and Kosmo showed up at Pidge’s house in the Garrison compound to play. He was the last one to arrive and Pidge, Lance and Allura looked shocked. Romelle was curled up in the corner with a datapad and didn’t bother to look up. Before Keith could back out, Hunk grabbed him and guided him to the sofa next to him. Kosmo yawned and padded into a corner, taking a few sniffs at the nervous Bae Bae before he laid down. Pidge shrugged and returned to looking at her character pad. Lance looked shocked and a little annoyed. Allura looked surprised and, _pleased_?

Coran gave him a character pad and instructed him to create a character. His first character, a solitary ranger descended from an ancient line of kings with an elven lover and a sword that would allow him to summon an army of undead named Spider was immediately shot down by Shiro. His second character, a dark elven ranger who wielded two magical scimitars and had a shadow panther named Gwen was also summarily dismissed, this time by Pidge.

”How do you even know that character?” She questioned.

”I read.” Keith deadpanned.

”Pick a serious character Keith. Keep the ranger and the dual weapon fighting if you want, just do something original.” Shiro turned to his own pad.

Lance said something in Allura’s ear and she giggled. Keith felt a hard kick in his gut and scowled. Keith looked down at the holographic map below them and came up with a new backstory. _Screw it… It’s not as if anyone would notice._ He typed out a backstory rapidly and wrote up the character. He handed it to Coran for approval.

Coran nodded. “This would work.” He looked up in surprise at Keith, “It’s actually quite good.” He handed Keith a figure and they all began to play.

”After the brave heroes defeated the Coranic dragon you come across a map and a scroll. In the scroll you find a medallion. Shiro you recognize the symbol on it. It’s the crest of the royal family of your homeland.

”Soon after your monastery was decimated the royal family fell under a deep curse. The King and Queen died of a mysterious disease days from each other and no one has seen the Princess for a year. The land is dark and infested with monsters but a hope remains. So long as the princess is free the people of your homeland believe they will eventually find peace again.

“The letter is written in a language none of you understand but you think it may be significant. What do you do?”

Shiro piped in, “Do I know of anyone who might be able to translate this for us?”

“I might,” Lance rolled an insight check,”I rolled an 18.”

“You do, Lance.” Coran answered. “There's a scholar on the borders of his homeland,” Coran indicated Shiro, “Who may be able to help.”

“Then let’s go,” Pidge said.

“You travel for 2 days before you get to the scholar’s small tower. It’s just outside a tiny farming village. You find a man sitting by the tower door, a hood pulled over his head hiding his eyes. At your approach he stops you and demands to know why you are there. Keith?”

Keith sighed and piped in, “Stop,” He mono-toned, “Why are you here?” He got a few dirty looks but Hunk answered.

“We have business with the scholar of this tower. Please let us pass.” 

“You can wait your turn. I have business with him first.”

“I take it he’s not here then.” Shiro asked.

“Brilliant deduction.” Keith bit out. His character stood and the others noticed the flash of gold around his neck. The hood pulled back and a tall man with pale skin and black hair stood there. A glimpse of his ears through the rough mop of hair indicated some elven origin as did the somewhat elegant curve of his face. But the hard look in his eyes flashed a determination that could only be human. He was dressed in well-worn leather armor and a dark brown cape and had two swords strapped to his side.

“You don’t have to be a jerk you know.” Lance bit out partially in character.

“I don’t have the time or the energy to deal with fools or adventurers for hire. As soon as he gets back, I’ll ask my question and leave.” Keith answered, not looking at Lance.

“As you wish,” Allura answered, sensing Keith’s bad mood.

Coran spoke up, “The scholar returns from his trip to the inn and invites you all in.”

“We have something we need translated.” Pidge stated, “We were hoping you could help.”

“Excuse me,” Keith piped up, but the scholar interrupted.

“I take it you’re together, very well. Show me what you have.”

Keith sighed and crossed his arms. The others showed the scroll to the scholar. “Oh,” He said, “This is from the evil knight Lotorn. He says he’s taken over the Kingdom of Occaria and he’s hired out villains from across the land to cause chaos. He’s started with Occaria but is going to spread his armies elsewhere. The letter states he’s looking for the missing princess and placed a bounty on her head.”

“Why worry about the princess? He’s killed the King and Queen and decimated all the holy orders across the land. Everyone who could stand against him has been eliminated. Why bother looking for her?” Shiro asked.

Keith sighed, “Because she has the power to summon an ancient soldier so powerful he could reclaim her lands.”

The group turned to Keith. He handed his letter to the scholar. “Can you translate this?”

“This is a letter that was meant for Lotorn. His commander is close to discovering the cave of the Ancient Soldier.” Coran stated.

“Does it say where is?” Keith asked.

“It gives a detailed description but there isn’t a map.”

“Can I use the description to discern the location?” Keith asked Coran.

“Roll a D20.” Coran answered. Keith rolled a 19 on the die. “With your bonuses you know exactly where it is. The Plains of Mourning.”

Keith character answered by tossing the scholar a gold and gathering his things. 

“Wait,” Hunk said, “Where are you going?”

“To guide my princess to the Plains of Morning. So that she can reawaken the Soldier and claim back her kingdom.”

"You know where the princess is?" Pidge asked.

"Yes," Keith answered. "I'm the reason Lotorn hasn't been able to find her." Keith stepped out of the tower and the others follow him. Keith gave them a side eye. “Where are you going?”

“With you.” Shiro answered. “Lotorn was responsible for the destruction of my monastery and I’m also from Occaria. This is my fight as well.”

“And where he goes, we go.” Hunk answered with a smile as Lance gave an absent shrug.

Keith sighed, “As you wish. Try and keep up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTEST TIME!!!
> 
> The first person to correctly guest the names of the two fantasy characters Keith tries to 'create' gets to request a fic prompt from me. You give me a phrase or a short idea and I will turn it into a story.
> 
> That's right, I will write a short fic based on your request, in your honor and dedicate it to you. Good Luck!


	14. October 16th: Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monsters & Mana session continues and when Romelle joins in as companion to Keith, Allura starts to feel uncomfortable.

“Keith give me a survival check.”

“15 on the die gives me a 25 total.”

“You lead the group back to the hunting cottage you were staying in.”

“I call my dire wolf animal companion to me.”

“Of course.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“The wolf comes to you.”

“I pull the locket from around my neck and give it to the wolf and send him back to the cottage.” Keith said, ignoring Lance’s comment.

”He does so and 2 minutes later the princess comes out.”

“Why does she have a mustache?” Hunk asked. 

“Because she’s an NPC and I play NPC’s.” Coran commented pulling on his mustache. 

“Oh! Can I play her?” Romelle, who’d been absently watching until that point raised her hand suddenly interested. 

“Sure, take a moment with Keith to go over the character since he invented her.” Romelle plopped herself down on the couch next to Keith. Coran took a drink from his glass as Keith whispered detail of the character into Romelle’s ear. She looked sad for a moment and then excited. Finally nodding, she took a figurine from Coran.

Allura watched the exchange with a frown until Lance nudged her to point something out to her. 

“Thank you my noble knight for returning my locket as promised. I understand you found the Ancient Guardian then?” Romelle said with a smile to Keith as his character knelt before her.

“Yes my lady I did.” Keith said gallantly, finally loosening up.

“Wait a minute… You were hiding the legendary princess the entire time?” Pidge asked.

“Yes. As a knight ranger for Occaria it was my duty to protect the princess and to get her to safety.” He turned to Romelle and his character stood. “I was only sorry I couldn’t rescue your beloved as well my lady. I’m also sorry I had to leave you alone, but it was all I could do to protect you while I investigated.”

Romelle shook her head, “You’ve done so much for me already. We will just have to save him when we get the Guardian and while I wish I could have gone with you, I couldn’t take the risk of being captured. Especially with this,” She indicated the locket that was now around her neck. Turning to the rest of the party, “The locket is the key to the guardian. Without it capturing me is pointless. This was why I gave him the locket, so that it would be safe if I were discovered. Will you help me reclaim my kingdom noble adventurers? Can I trust you to protect me?” Romelle asked imperiously.

“You can my lady.” Shiro answered.

Allura felt the unfamiliar kick of jealous at Romelle and Keith’s roll playing, but she seemed to be the only one who had a problem with it. 

Coran continued the game and the group fought off monsters and minions on their way to the Plains. Keith’s character fought in perfect harmony with his wolf as he protected his princess.

Finally reaching there destination, the villain, Lotorn was there waiting for them. Coran cackled maniacally as Lotorn taunted the princess with an illusion of her beloved but in the end the princess stayed strong and summoned the guardian just as the adventurers were ready to fail.

As an epilogue the heroes were rewarded by the princess handsomely. They were there was for the royal coronation and wedding, Keith’s character looking on sadly as his princess married another man.

“See,” Hunk said, “That wasn’t so bad was it?” He asked Keith. 

Keith shook his head and avoided looking at Allura and Lance. Standing he stretched. “I probably should get going, I wanted to see if I can get anything from Kolivan tonight.”

“Really? Can’t it wait? I made snacks!” Hunk said, running to the kitchen and bringing them out.

“Ah yeah…” Keith scratched his head nervously, still not looking at Allura and Lance but feeling them together like a mote at the corner of his eyesight. He looked at Hunk’s face and sighed. He and Hunk had been getting closer lately and he hated to ruin it. His parents had even invited him to dinner a few times. Still Hunk just wanted everyone to get along, and he couldn’t begrudge him that. Even when seeing the evidence of something he’s suspected for awhile left a painful feeling in his chest.

At least he could eat in the other room.

Thankfully, no one seemed to get the message he’d sent in his roll playing.

Allura pretended to listen to Lance with a smile but she kept going over Keith’s character in her head and was a shade uncomfortable with the message it sent. Half-breed knight ranger, tasked to protect his princess. Left her to complete his investigation for her and then let her walk away to the man she loved, even though it broke his heart to do it. Coupled with the fact Keith wouldn’t look at her or Lance gave her a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Was there something more to all of it? Something he wouldn’t say?

Allura pretended to hear Lance’s joke and laughed as she did a little roll playing herself.


	15. October 17th: Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Keith both have an olfactory appreciation for each other.

_God damn she smells good._

Keith was sitting on the couch in their joint living area when Allura stepped out of the bathroom. She breezed by the couch and he caught a whiff of her shampoo. He subtly breathed it in deep. Strawberries and cream, he knew, he’d seen the bottles in the bathroom. That in combination with whatever soap she used always made his mouth water, and not because he was hungry.

There were some days Keith was convinced he’d gone completely insane. Here he was, sitting in their joint room anticipating her _smell._ The smell of a woman he couldn’t have. A smell that would haunt him late at night.

God, it had gotten so bad that whenever he smelled strawberries on another person he actively looked for her. Dammit… it was getting to be an obsession.

He stood, “I’m going to run Kosmo outside for a few and then take my own shower.” He announced and they both disappeared. 

He ran with Kosmo for 30 minutes trying to clear his mind with exercise before coming back into the dorm. Allura was sitting where he’d been before he left. He put water down for Kosmo and grabbed a few articles of clothing from his room. He then stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Allura had to be out of her mind. It was rare for the two to be in their dorm beyond when they slept these days but when she found herself alone with him she couldn’t help but wait for him. Wait for him to step out from the bathroom still wet from his shower.

Whatever soap and shampoo Keith used wasn’t overly fragrant, not at all like Lance used, but somehow Keith always came out smelling divine. She loved the scent of him and found it disturbing that she would put so much effort into smelling him but still, she found herself waiting for the odd chance to do exactly that.

He smelled so clean and manly. So comforting. She wanted to wrap herself up in that scent. 

She hadn’t felt this way with Lotor, or with Lance. 

Somehow Keith always smelled like fresh air and _Keith_. 

So here she was, waiting for Keith to get out of the bathroom, so she could catch his scent before going to bed. What was wrong with her?

She looked to Kosmo who was watching her curiously. Like he had an idea of where her thoughts were going. She shook her head, _that's just silly_.

But still she coaxed Kosmo over and let him put his great head in her lap. She stroked the wolf’s ears and waited for his master to get out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was short, I know but tomorrows's will be a two-parter.
> 
> Look forward to a little Plance flavoring because Kallura and Plance are allies forever.


	16. October 18th: Elegant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garrison is hosting a diplomatic Gala and the Paladins' presence is mandatory. Keith's date turns out to be none other than... Pidge?

Pidge fidgeted outside the commissary. She paced back and forth, mumbling to herself. Finally she stopped and looked through the glass panes of the doors. 

Her shoulders sank as her expression went from hopeful to absolute doom. She spun on her heal to walk away only to crash into a hard chest.

“Oof.” Pidge grumbled as she stumbled back rubbing he nose. She opened her eyes chest level and her eyes shot up to meet Keith's eyes.

“You okay?” Keith’s hands had automatically come up to steady the petite girl. Pidge could practically feel the death glare from the two women who stepped around them. Keith was still popular after all. It didn’t seem to matter that he practically growled at all of them now that he knew they were watching him work out. Keith’s bad boy attitude kept most of them at bay, but he was still watched closely. It made him uncomfortable, which pissed him off even more.

Pidge gave herself a crick in her neck looking up into Keith’s eyes. It made her grumpy. Well, grumpier.

Lately the obvious fact that Lance had finally gotten through to Allura had made her heartsick. It was time to face facts. Lance had finally gotten what he wanted, _who_ he wanted. The realization had created a pit in her stomach. 

Allura was pretty, smart, strong, and talented. She was so freaking nice and so socially adept. Everything Pidge wasn’t.

Pidge didn’t necessary feel bad about herself and certainly wouldn’t want to change anything… Well except maybe her understanding of people, but she just wished, just once, Lance would see her as a girl. She was the only female in the galaxy he hadn’t hit on, it was enough to give even the emotionally secure a complex. Pidge loved Allura like a sister, she did, and she wanted her to be happy. She just wished that Allura’s happiness didn’t cause her so much pain.

Of all the people in the universe, Pidge looked back into the commissary where the two of them sat laughing at a private joke, it had to be Lance.

“Pidge? Are you okay?” Keith asked again and Pidge realized she was standing there in Keith’s arms a moment too long.

”I’m fine.” She nodded and tried to step away But Keith had been watching a little too closely and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

”If you say so but…” Keith reached up and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “If there’s something you want to talk about, you can come to me. I mean, I suck at emotions but I have ears and I’ll listen.” He gave her an awkward smile and Pidge felt lighter.

If there was one person in the universe more socially awkward that herself, it was Keith, and here he was making an effort to socially engage with her. Hunk told her what Keith had done for him during the occupation and Pidge knew, intellectually, that Keith wanted to be better with them. He honestly didn’t know how but he was trying. That thought gave the courage to pursue the idea that had just entered her brain.

She gave Keith a sly look, “I _have_ been feeling bad about something and I think you’re just the person to help me.”

Keith leveled her a look of disbelief, “Oh?”

“Do you have a date for the ambassadorial reception?”

“Excuse me?” He stepped back.

“A date.” Pidge repeated, “Do you have one?”

“Uhhh…” Keith’s head went blank for a moment, how did he explain that he’d had many offers but none of them held any appeal? He just answered, “No.”

“Then go with me.” Pidge stood straight and looked him in the eye, challenging him.

Keith looked nervous and a little distraught. “Ummm… Pidge. Not that I don’t like you but you're a little...”

“Too young for you. I know.” She interrupted, “I just thought we could go as friends. I need a date and you need to avoid them.” She indicated a group of girls standing off to the side of the hallway failing to be inconspicuous. 

“Pidge, I’m sure there’s a ton of guys here at the Garrison that would love to escort you.” Had Keith not looked so earnest when he said it, she would have thought he’d been mocking her.

“Ummm… actually no.” Pidge blushed, “And truthfully there’s only one I want to go with anyway but he’s…” She threw her hands up and tried to school the sad look off her face.

“He’s taking someone else?” Pidge flinched and nodded. “He’s a dumbass.” Keith took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

Pidge’s head shot up as she looked at Keith in disbelief. “You sure?”

“Yes. Very.” Keith nodded with a smile for a second before he gave her a nervous look, “I just gotta let you know. I suck at crap like this.”

Pidge gave him a smile so wide it nearly cracked her face open. “That’s okay. We’ll suck together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little water for a Plance. After all Kallura won't be able to thrive without it.


	17. October 19th: Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Allura each have their own reactions to seeing Keith and Pidge together at the Gala.

That night was going to be the one of the biggest in the Garrison’s history. Samuel Holt’s foresight and the Garrison’s brave men and woman had fought off the Galra invasion just long enough to give Earth the time it needed for Voltron to arrive. Celebration and diplomacy was in order and Earth’s world leaders from every corner were coming to the Garrison to meet Earth’s heroes, Paladins and Garrison officers alike, to celebrate their sacrifice and learn what it was to be part of a bigger universe. Shay, Coran, Romelle, Kolivan, Krolia, Ryner, Bi-bo-bi and others were representing the coalition. The Paladins were also required to be there, much to Keith’s eternal annoyance.

The girls were primping for the event at Pidge’s house. Her mother Colleen was delighted with the opportunity to spend girl time with her daughter and the other young women. Romelle and Allura were given Earth dresses to wear and Colleen was looking forward to seeing her daughter dressing like her daughter again.

Not that Colleen didn’t love her daughter for who she was, tom-boyishness and all, but seeing her daughter dressed like she had been before she left Earth was a reminder of her little girl, the one she knew before all the bad things. Every mother liked to fuss over her daughter. This was her first chance in a very long while.

So they dressed and Colleen fussed, helping not only Pidge, but Allura and Romelle, who was a boisterous, curious delight. Pidge wanted to protest, her teenage dignity nudging her, but the truth was she had missed her mother so much it had been painful. So she let her mother fuss and fought the tears as she did so.

Once the girls were ready, Colleen insisted on taking pictures. It wasn’t long after that the door chime sounded.

Colleen opened the door to find Keith standing there dressed in an officer’s dress uniform. He looked handsome and dashing, like the hero in a fairytale was supposed to look... if not for the scowl on his face. He asked for Katie (not Pidge) as he absently tugged at his collar and fussed with the plastic box in his hand. He’d actually done something to tame his hair as well, Pidge was sure it had been no small feat.

Colleen smiled at the young man. She knew he and Katie had an arrangement and she approved. She’d spoken the Shiro on many occasions and knew Keith to be a kind and dedicated man, under the abrasiveness.

Romelle couldn’t hide her curiosity she followed Katie to the door. The three made small talk as Allura watched from the back of the room.

Pidge was dressed in a sage green dress that floated around her to her knees. It had a high, princess waist and cap sleeves. The white and green silk flowers in her hair made her look elegant, pixie-like and absolutely adorable, Keith thought to himself fondly. 

Romelle was dressed in an ankle length lilac dress, with a scoop neckline. She wore a matching scarf around her neck. Her hair was the same but with some shiny, decorative combs in holding it in place.

Pidge noticed the box Keith was carrying and asked him about it.

“Oh um… This is for you,” He said with a blush and thrust it forward. “Before you ask, it was from Shiro. He said I was supposed to say it was from me, but yeah… There was no believing that.” Pidge opened the box and found a wrist corsage made from silk flowers the same color as her dress. “He asked Matt, who threatened me for an hour before calling your mom and getting the colors.”

Colleen fought from rolling her eyes at the awkward boy but smiled as Katie pulled it on.

Keith fought from looking a Allura but he couldn’t help himself when she spoke. “It’s quite lovely Pidge. It matches your dress!” Allura wore her beautiful white hair down and it cascaded over her bare shoulders. She wore a pink strapless dress that was also decorated with flowers. It hugged her bustline before flowing out to the floor from her hips. She looked gorgeous and appreciation flashed in his eyes, followed by pain before he looked away.

Pidge caught the look but flashed the corsage and smiled. “You didn’t have to do this Keith.” She said softly.

“Yeah, I know. But I figured you’d like it… I mean Shiro, ah hell.” He shrugged. “Shall we go, fair maiden?” Keith asked with a smirk.

“Let’s go!” Pidge said with a bright smile. The wheels in her head turning.

Romelle’s date, an older Garrison cadet, showed up at the same time as Sam. Allura admired the flash of appreciation in Sam’s eyes as he saw his lovely wife dressed in her own finery. The moment was tender and private and Allura looked away as her heart clenched. When Lance showed up she smiled, anxious to leave. He complimented her with a blush and escorted her out dramatically.

As they walked to the venue they absently talked about different things. Allura’s mind drifted and the conversation faded. The two arrived as the event was just beginning. Allura smiled, in her element as she talked with different world leaders. Earth culture was so much more diverse then she could have imagined. It became not just a diplomatic event but and educational experience. Lance stayed by her side, occasionally providing her with refreshment and an few Earth hors d'oeuvres. She saw the others, Hunk with Shay, introducing her to Earth food and drink. Romelle laughing and dancing with the blushing cadet. Coran was talking with the American President, and from the look on the woman’s face Coran’s flamboyant personality had thrown her off.

During a lull in the conversation Lance asked her to dance and she declined, not familiar with Earth dancing. She told herself she wasn’t looking for Keith and Pidge for any other reason than friendship but she felt a punch in her gut to see Keith and Pidge’s heads together talking and laughing conspiratorially. Allura’s eyes widened in disbelief when Keith tilted his head back and laughed in a way she hadn’t witnessed in years. She'd forgotten Lance was even standing beside her until she heard Lance say bitterly, “When did Keith and Pidge get so cozy? I thought Pidge didn’t like him much.”

“What do you mean?” Allura asked, “They get along well, especially lately. Keith even gave her a flower bracelet. It was sweet.” She smiled, turning back to Lance.

Lance had an odd look in his eyes that Allura was unfamiliar with. He looked upset. “He’s too old for her. It’s twisted.” He frowned.

”Oh they aren’t courting, at least I don’t think they are. I was under the assumption they are here as friends.”

“I don’t believe that. Keith could have had any single, straight girl in the Garrison. Why would he come with Pidge?”

Allura grew cross, “Why wouldn’t he come with Pidge? She’s wonderful and exceptional! I would think any human man would be pleased to be by her side.”

Lance took a step back his eyes widened in shock. “That’s not what I… Well of _course_ she is but…” He waived his arms impotently.

An upbeat song started to play and Pidge pulled Keith to the dance floor. The look he gave her reflected a flash of panic but he willingly let Pidge pull him into the dancing crowd. He seemed to loosen up when they danced and his natural gracefulness shown through his movements.

Allura felt another kick in her stomach when she turned back to Lance. The look he had on his face watching Pidge with Keith made her eyes widen. He was angry!

Allura made a decision. Both she and Lance needed a distraction. “Lance? I changed my mind. I think I will dance after all.”

Lance turned back to her and flashed her a wide grin. “Okay!” He took her and pulled her to the dance floor, “Don’t worry, I can show you haw to dance like a human. I’m Latin after all. We learn to dance practically in the womb.” He swung her out and pulled her close in a flashy move that made Allura giggle.

She was surprise to hear a gasp next to her and a soft sob. As she turned she saw Keith chasing after Pidge as she left the ballroom.

Lance looked furious. He stormed after them and Allura struggled to keep up.

They found Keith and Pidge outside, hidden from the curious eyes of the party goers. Keith had an awkward arm around her shoulders and was talking to her softly.

”I’m sorry Katie, I didn’t think it would bother you that much… Or at all.” He spoke again but his voice was too soft to hear over the sound of Pidge’s sobs.

Lance saw red. He stormed over to the two and grabbed Keith. “What did you do to her!” Lance demanded as he caught the preoccupied Keith by surprise pushing him back and away from Pidge.

“The hell…” Keith growled facing the furious Lance. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Protecting Pidge from you! What did you do to her?!!!” Lance’s posture was tense as he moved himself between Keith and Pidge. 

“What do you mean, ‘What did I do to her’? I didn’t do anything.” Keith glared at Lance, his fists clenched.

”You made her cry! What did you do? Huh, Keith? Why did you have to make Pidge cry?”

Keith glared back about to verbally shred the furious Lance when he was interrupted by a growl from behind Lance. Pidge, fists clenched in rage, vibrating in her anger shouted, “You… you… BIG STUPID JERK!!!”

“Yeah Keith! You Jerk!”

“NOT HIM!!!” Pidge shouted as she stepped between Lance and Keith. She faced Lance digging one finger into his chest, tears still steaming down her face. “YOU!!!”

“ME???” Lance stepped back, not quite understanding why Pidge had turned on him and why she was protecting Keith.

“YES YOU!!! YOU BLIND, IGNORANT, PIG-HEADED JERK!!! KEITH DIDN’T MAKE ME CRY!!! YOU DID!!!”

Lance was confused and his anger deflated. Pidge’s rage spent, her shoulders slumped as she cover her face with her hands. “I… I don’t understand.” Lance mumbled as he pulled Pidge forward into an awkward embrace in an effort to comfort her.

Keith stepped away and he watched for a moment. Realizing Pidge was going to be okay and that Lance wouldn’t intentionally hurt her, he turned to leave the pair alone.

That’s when he saw Allura. She had witnessed the entire altercation. Keith met her and pulled her away and back to the party. “Is she going to be okay?” Allura asked with concern.

Keith gave her a little smile. “I think she’ll be fine.” He looked to Allura and paused. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“For what?” Allura asked.

“I don’t think Lance is going to be able to dance with you now. I don’t think he’s coming back to the party.”

Allura shook her head. “I only wanted to dance to distract him. He wasn’t happy about seeing you with Pidge for some reason.”

Keith sighed. “He hates me.”

Allura shook her head. “I don’t think that’s it at all. I think he was protective of Pidge.”

Keith sighed as he looked back at the pair and then turned to Allura. “Do you need me to escort you back in?”

Allura smiled. “Yes, but…” She gave Keith a sad smile.

Keith felt that smile like a gut punch and the words were out before he could recall them, “Do you want to dance?”

Allura blinked, “Pardon?”

“Do you, uh, want to dance?” Keith asked again, his face growing red.

“You don’t like to dance, do you?” Allura asked.

“Um, not normally, no, but I thought if it was you…” He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar.

Allura’s heart swelled and she smiled. “I’d be delighted.”

Keith’s shocked look turned to a cocky smile as he held out his arm, “Shall we?”

She took his arm as her led her back. “We shall.”


	18. October 20th: It's a Wonderful World (Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith shows Allura and old picture book of some of the beautiful places on Earth.
> 
> Dedicated to Layla+George who guessed the right answer in chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it!

Keith and Kosmo stepped into the dorm and Keith tossed his satchel on the table in the common room. Allura was curled up on the couch with a history book (no more fairy stories for her, thank-you-very-much) about the English monarchy. She looked up from her book and watched Keith as he made his way to the kitchenette. 

Kosmo, looking wind-ruffled and very happy, trotted over to Allura and put his great head in her lap. She laughed and put her book down. As she scratched Kosmo behind his ears she caught Keith absently drinking and watching her closely. “Since when has _that_ become a thing?”

“Oh, for awhile now,” She smiled, “Every since he made friends with the mice he’s been trying to make friends with me. One day a few weeks ago he just put his head in my lap and has been doing it ever since.” Mentioning the mice seemed to call them as they scurried out of her room and up onto the couch. They watched as Kosmo yawned.

“He seems happier than normal.” Allura commented.

“Well he should be, I took him for a ride on my hover bike. Dogs, and space wolves apparently, like the feeling of the wind in their face.”

“Was that what Hunk was helping you with?” Allura asked.

“Yeah. He helped create a platform for Kosmo on my hoverbike.” He gave a short laugh. “He’s a fan,” He motioned to the wolf.

Comfortable for the first time in days and not wanting to end the conversation Allura pointed to the satchel. “Is that what you went out for.”

“Yeah.” Keith frowned for a moment as if remembering something before he continued, “I went back to dad’s old place. I wanted to see if there was anything I could scavenge.” Allura gathered from the look on Keith’s face there wasn’t much left.

She changed the subject with a bright voice. “So what did you find? Will you show me?”

Keith put his cup down and stepped forward. “Sure.” It isn’t much, but it struck me as odd. Knowing what I know now…” He faded off as he pulled a large book from the satchel. He handed it to Allura. 

It was a large picture book of landscapes taken from all over Earth. Allura’s eyes widened at the variety. She still hadn’t gotten used to the shear variety of climes Earth had. Altea was mostly white peaked mountains cupping flowered valleys. There was very little water on the surface and it never rained.

When she first heard that water fell from the sky on Earth she was fascinated. She witnessed it herself when she visited Cuba with Lance. She stood in the rain long after her clothes were soaked through. The feeling of the water on her face was magical. Cuba had been hot, wet and lush where the desert the Garrison was stationed at was dusty and dry with a wide open clear sky and hidden treasures.

If Allura thought about it more than just in passing, both Keith and Lance were products of their environment. Lance was warm, open and nourishing where as Keith was dry, extreme, and had a hidden wealth in him that was often tightly hidden from view.

Allura reached for the book with a questioning look to Keith for permission. He nodded and she paged through the book. The first picture took her breath. It was a lovely, lush green valley framed by sharp, snow-capped mountains. Tears misted her eyes. She showed Keith the picture. “Where is this? It reminds me of Altea!”

Keith stepped forward and read the caption. “It’s in Switzerland. Switzerland is in Europe.”

“Europe?” Allura questioned.

“Northern hemisphere, east of North America. It’s across the Atlantic ocean.” Allura’s face showed confusion so Keith moved forward, leaning over the coffee table he took the book and showed her the map inside the cover. It showed a dot, marking all the places pictured in the book and he pointed to a small continent on the other side of the map. “The mountain range is the Alps. It stretches across Europe.”

Allura nodded her understanding and took the book back from Keith. The next picture was of a plain with a long waterfall that cut through a flat green landscape. Unable to read the English caption she asked Keith again. “Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe. It’s in southern part of Africa.” He showed her on the map.

Allura nodded and turned to the page. Before she could ask Keith told her, “That’s Antelope Valley Arizona. I’ve been there.”

“That isn’t far from us, is it?” Allura asked.

“That’s right. We're in Texas, right on the border to Arizona.” He answered.

Allura turned back to the picture. “It looks like someone carved these stones, and they are so red!”

“They were carved by water over time.” Keith stepped around Allura and the mice climbed into her lap to see. Kosmo moved to sit at Keith's feet as he sat down next to her.

The next photo was of the Great Barrier Reef and then a picture of a Lake like a blue mirror reflecting the stony peak of the mountain behind it. Picture after picture Allura would ask questions in wonder and Keith would patiently answer. Eventually the mice curled up in Allura’s lap and fell asleep and Kosmo yawned. Over an hour had passed with the picture book before they got to the end. 

The final picture was Keith’s favorite and he said so. It was a shallow water covered salt flat so reflective the water mirrored the sky. It was like the figure in the picture was standing on a puffy white cloud looking to a horizon that never ended, surrounded by a sparkling turquoise blue.

Keith was just about to close the book when Allura stopped him. “Wait.” She placed a hand over Keith’s and stopped him from closing the book. Inside the back cover was a message, written in Galra. “Keith, can you read this?”

“A bit.” He looked at the message and his eyes got misty. He turned away and covered his face with his hand.

“Keith?” Allura placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” He said hoarsely as her turned back. “The book was a gift from my father to my mother to commemorate their first year together. It’s a message to dad. Mom is thanking him for the gift of a home and for the peace that home gave her for the first time in her life.”

“Oh,” Allura blinked away her own tears as they sat there is silence for a moment. Keith slowly closed the book and cleared his throat, trying to shake the moment. “Are you hungry?” He asked.

Allura nodded and Keith stood and made his way to the kitchenette. He stopped, his back still to her and he spoke, “You can keep that for now if you want but I want to give it back to mom when I see her again.”

Allura nodded again but spoke up when she realized he couldn’t see her. “I know she would want it back. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Keith smiled over his shoulder and started to make them diner as Allura hugged the book to her chest.


	19. October 22nd: Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith laments his upcoming birthday and Allura and Keith witness a celestial display.

Keith had planned to be away from the Garrison for a few days, hoping to clear out anything left in the remaining ruins of his pop’s old property. He hadn’t really told anyone where he was going or what he was doing, just that he had business to take care of on Earth. The fact that he planned the trip to fall on his birthday was a conscious decision. 

He’d spent his 18th birthday alone. He’d left the Garrison a few days before and due to a technicality was able to prevent himself from going back to the group home. Shiro had been his legal guardian and while he’d been declared dead, the Garrison took custody. They left Keith to his own devices deciding that transferring custody would take too much time to bother and for that Keith was grateful.

His 19th through 21st birthdays were spent on the space whale with his mother. Forgotten, not because she didn’t care or remember, but because they had no way to correlated Earth dates to general time.

He figured he’d just turned 21 on the whale before finding the Alteans and making it back to the team. Pidge confirmed the dates as the Paladins made their way home to Earth. They tried to celebrate birthdays but it was difficult to do in the emptiness of space.

He’d never had a birthday with the Paladins.

When Keith was in one of his darker moods, alone at night, he wavered between his extreme hate of being the center of attention and the need to see if they cared and remembered. He knew Shiro would, but he was so busy with his new duties they hadn’t spent a lot of time together. He didn’t think the others even knew.

Before Shiro, the last birthday Keith had actually celebrated was his 9th. His pop had baked him a cake and took him out to diner to their favorite diner. Keith remembered a burger half the size of his head he’d tried in vain to finish. Afterwards went they to the park and played for hours. It was one of his happiest memories. 

His 10th birthday was the worst day of his life. 

He remembered running home from the bus stop after school with a paper from his teacher. He’d gotten perfect scores on all his tests and his father had promised a him a dog for his 10th if he got straight A’s. It was all Keith wanted for years and finally he was going to get his wish. 

He remembered the Fire Chief and a strange woman standing at the door, waiting for him.

He didn’t remember much after, he chose not to remember, but it was a soul crushing nightmare that soured Keith for years after. When the odd social worker or caretaker thought to remember and asked Keith what he wanted on his birthday he always said the same thing. “Just leave me alone.”

Shiro wouldn’t let it happen. Shiro harassed him until Keith finally gave him something just to shut him up. “A burger.”

Shiro blinked at him in disbelief and asked again. “That’s all you want?”

“Forget it.” Keith had said defensively and tried to walk away but Shiro stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“If that’s really what you want.” Shiro answered and made good on his promise. He also bought Keith a book on constellations, something he'd thought Keith had a passing interest in.

Every year up until he left on the Kerberos mission Shiro would ask the same question and got the same answer but Keith never gave Shiro the reason why. It was that last year that Shiro gave him the leather gloves.

This year it wasn’t just him and Shiro. This year the others had gotten a bit too close. This year he got his hopes up despite himself, almost ready to celebrate his birthday again. The closer his birthday came the more worried he got that he’d be forgotten or that they’d make a big deal of it. This year he was afraid the memories of that horrible day would come back to haunt him. 

Here he was, soon to be a 22-year-old adult man, terrified of his own birthday.

When he decided to just separate himself, he felt better. Like the vise around his heart had been released. He couldn't be forgotten if he wasn't around to forget. So he packed a sleeping bag and some camping supplies and left early in the morning on the 22nd.

He had Kosmo in the harness and took off on his old hover bike and made his way to the old property in the early morning sun.

All that was left standing was the old hickory tree with the tire swing. The shack he’d made into a home had been completely smashed. Whether it had been by the Galra or their own battle didn’t matter. It was all he could do to salvage what he could.

Keith worked throughout the morning hours, taking a break when the hot desert sun hit midday. He sat in the shade of the old tree, ate his lunch, and drank as he went over his finds, Kosmo at his side.

The wolf’s head picked up and his ears flicked, looking to the road. Keith saw the trail of dust, before he heard the vehicle. As he stood he caught a glimpse of a Garrison all-terrain driving up the road. 

Keith watched the car with a myriad of emotions rushing through his body. He stood with Kosmo and walked to the vehicle as it stopped. Pidge and Hunk leapt from the car excitedly and Allura jumped down. Shiro stood leaning over the driver’s side. Lance was the last one out and had a sour look on his face for no obvious reason that Keith could see.

Keith glared at Shiro. “What are you doing here?”

“I think that’d be obvious.” Shiro smiled. “You can’t possible clear out the wreckage by yourself, so we figured on lending a hand.” Shiro waived his Altean-made arm smiling at his bad joke.

“You all have a lot of better things you could be doing with your time.” Keith glared at all of them, the invasion of his privacy warring against his happiness to see them.

”There’s nothing better than helping friends right?” Hunk gave Keith a hopeful smile.

“Besides,” Pidge said, “It’s a great opportunity to spend time together. We’ve been so busy we haven’t had the chance to just hang out since Coran’s Monsters and Mana session.”

“Team-building!!!” Hunk cheered, “Yeah!”

“We brought a tent and food!” Pidge grinned.

Keith’s glare dropped off his face as he gaped at the two. He schooled his features back into a scowl and marched back to the tree. “Do what you want.”

“Yeah, so don’t be grateful or anything.” Lance said under his breath as he crossed his arms with a glare.

“Lance.” Shiro turned to him, “We talked about this. It’s a tough time for him, we need to go easy.”

“It’s his birthday, how’s that a tough time? You eat cake, spend time with friends and get presents. He should be happy anyone _wants_ to celebrate with him with his attitude.”

“Lance… I didn’t want to say this but I didn’t think I’d have too.” Shiro paused and his eyes grew distant. Pidge and Hunk started to pull gear out of the back and Allura watched Keith as he made his way back to the tree. “Lance, birthday’s are touchy for him. I’d have to harass him for days and take a wild guess as to what to buy him. I had to go back to his records to learn the reason why he was always so resistant to celebrating.” Shiro cleared his throat before he continued, “His father died on his 10th birthday.”

Lance’s eyes widened and filled with shame and sadness. A few things had been irritating him about Keith for awhile, like him living with Allura and the friendship that had been warming with Pidge. All of a sudden that felt irrelevant. He’d known Keith was an orphan, but it just didn’t click as to what that meant. Lance had a big family, he’d always been surrounded by love and people. Keith had no one but Shiro and Shiro was made family, not blood. Birthdays were always big in his family, a day when the birthday boy or girl would be spoiled rotten. He's never thought about how bad he'd feel if one of his family died on his precious day. Would he forever want to distance himself from it?

Allura overheard although she’d pretended not to. Eavesdropping was rude, but she couldn’t help herself. She turned to Hunk and Pidge and offered to help, as Lance brooded and Shiro walked over to Keith.

The rest of the day the Paladins helped Keith move rubble from the ruins of his former home. Allura was struck by how little he wanted to keep. There didn’t seem to be much there for him. No one mentioned his birthday.

As the sun began to sink to the horizon Lance and Shiro pulled a tent out of the back of the vehicle and started setting it up while Pidge set up some sonic pulse beacons she said would keep the local wildlife away from their camp. Hunk made dinner on a camping grill.

Keith stared at them like they’d all gone crazy. “You all aren’t seriously going to do this. Thanks for the help but you can go back now.” 

He tried to dismiss them but Hunk smiled. “Nope. We’re camping here for the night. It’s easier than going back to the Garrison only to turn around and come back here tomorrow morning.” He spooned up chili in a bowl and handed it to Keith. “Hungry?”

Keith looked a the bowl in bewilderment. Shiro called out, getting his attention as he tossed over a bottle of hot sauce. “Have a seat and stay awhile.” He joked.

Keith sighed and sat digging into the mild (for him) chili before dumping in some hot sauce. At least no one had mentioned his birthday.

Later that night, Hunk, Pidge and Lance retired to the tent, exhausted by the heat and the physical labor. Shiro and Keith reminisced for a bit before Shiro patted his shoulder and retired for the night as well.

The light in the tent went out and Keith’s eyes took a moment to adjust. The sky was clear and the starlight bright, the milky white streak of light named by ancient humans for the celestial light show on full display. A river of starlight, fuel for ancient stories to keep early humans from fearing the night. Keith leaned back looking up at the stars, too restless to go to sleep like the others even though he too was bone tired from the labor of the day.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Allura until she sighed. Turning slightly to look up at her he watched as she wrung her hands until sat down beside him. “Did you need something?” Keith asked. 

”No I… I just wanted to…” She paused as pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She sighed and shrugged. “I’m just not ready for bed yet.”

”It’s awkward to sleep on the ground. If you need me to I can drive you back.” Keith told her.

”No!” Allura called out, “No, I mean it’s not the sleeping arrangement. I understood what was going to happen when I agreed to come out. I know, as a princess I’ve been a bit spoiled but the time without the castle has hardened me to things like this.” Allura blanched for a moment as if realizing the insult, “I mean…”

“It okay,” Keith chuckled at her awkwardness, “I understand what you meant.”

They sat in silence looking up at the sky. After several minutes Allura spoke. “It’s beautiful... the view of the sky here. So clear and bright.”

”Yeah,” Keith mused. “It’s one of the things I love most. The air is so dry and gets cool at night. With no cities or other humans for miles there’s not much light pollution. The sky looks as if it can go on forever.”

Allura nodded and hesitated for a moment before asking. “I heard about how ancient humans used to draw shapes in the sky and made up stories about them.”

”Yes… the constellations. The shapes and stories vary based on the culture but yeah.” Kosmo wandered up to Keith and laid down at his back. Keith leaned against the wolf as he stared back up at the sky. 

“Can you tell me any?” Allura asked.

Keith thought for a moment before he pointed out the big and little dippers, Ursa Major and Minor. He told a story about bears. He then pointed out Cassiopeia and told a story about an ancient Greek princess. He then went on to talk about a winged horse name Pegasus and so on until he ran out of stories.

Allura listened quietly and occasionally asked questions. After a few minutes she to lay down next to Keith and leaned against Kosmo. They laid quietly like that, side by side, for several minutes before the two saw a white line streak across the sky. Allura smiled in wonder as another streak appeared.

They smiled at each other and watched the celestial light show, both caught up in the beauty of it.

Allura didn’t want to break the moment but there was so much she wanted to say. The sadness at learning just how young Keith had been when he was left alone had left a weight in her chest that she just hadn’t been able to shake all day. Instead she asked him a safer question.

“So, how do you know so much about the constellations?”

Keith’s eyes grew distant and he lay silent for so long Allura thought he hadn’t heard her until he answered softly. “Shiro gave me a book about it on my 14th birthday. I didn’t really know why he gave it to me, but it wasn’t like he’d known me that well at the time. It was a gift though, so I read it. I memorized it all.”

“Oh.” Allura blinked and the fell into another awkward silence, before a beeping noise pierced the silence. She pulled out her datapad and stared at it for a moment reading the digital display show 0:00. Gathering her courage she spoke again, he voice soft and full of emotion. “Happy birthday Keith.” She leaned over and kissed his scared cheek, a brief butterfly brush and sat up. “Thank you for…” She paused as her mind filled with him, images of him and his importance to it all. Here in the place where the impossible happened and a Galra freedom fighter took a chance with a heroic primitive. They created the hero that would eventually lead Voltron back to her. Her eyes misted up and she stood as Keith sat up in shock. She turned back to him, “Thank you for existing.” She smiled and took a deep breath.

Turning away Allura spoke so softly Keith could barely hear. “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Keith followed her a few minutes later and Allura pretended to sleep as she listened to the sounds of the night. Eventually it was the memories of the celestial display that lulled her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one because our birthday boy deserves it. The next chapter however is most likely going to be late because of it. 
> 
> Oh well. I hope you enjoy!


	20. October 23rd - Scorpio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates Keith's birthday subtly and Allura learns about astrology.

The next morning Keith was the first to wake when Kosmo nudged him, ready for his normal morning walk. Keith carefully rolled out of his bag making sure not to wake the rest of the sleeping Paladins. He checked his boots out of habit and stepped outside.

He took Kosmo for a run around the property. The old trail was familiar, but there were places that had changed so much he barely recognized them. Once Kosmo had gotten his morning exercise he came back to camp to pick up the gear he’d hung on a tree branch. He pulled out a change of clothes, soap and towel and a metal bucket and headed around the back of the barn, to the old well pump. 

He checked the camp again and when no one stirred, stripped down and dumped the icy water over his head. Washing quickly he rinsed off and rubbed himself dry. The process took less than five minutes but it was five minutes too long. He shivered slightly as he quickly dressed, the morning air still a bit cool.

He never thought he’d miss the finicky old water heater that gave him less than 10 minutes of hot water. He smiled to himself, at least he got clean before he froze. He heard shuffling on the other side of the ruined building and finished dressing quickly. He filled the bucket again and coming back around he saw the rest of the Paladins emerge, blurry-eyed and stiff.

”Good morning,” He said with a smirk and Hunk greeting him with a long yawn. Lance just glared at him.

”Good morning.” Allura greeted a slight blush on her face. Pidge just rubbed her eyes. 

Shiro focused on the younger man's still damp hair. “Did you take a shower?” He asked with confusion.

“Not exactly.” Keith answered. “I cleaned up out back with the well pump. The shower bought it ages ago.”

Shiro nodded and thought for a moment. With a sigh he pulled out some of his own clothes and another bucket. Keith handed him the bar of soap as Shiro made his way to the back mumbling, “I’m going to hate this.”

Lance and Hunk looked at Keith with disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

”Nope. You should give it a try. It’s refreshing.” Keith deadpanned.

Lance grabbed his clothes and stalked off grumbling, “If you can do it…” Hunk just looked resigned.

Keith set up the camping grill and put the bucket of water on it. He warmed the water quickly and he snickered when Lance screeched in protest.

He handed the girls the water. “You can use this on the other side of the truck. It’s not much but at least it’s not ice cold. I’ll keep a look out.”

Allura took the bucket thanking him and Pidge gave Keith a sly smirk, “They could have had warm water too.” Keith just shrugged. “You are one sadistic bastard Keith. I approve!” She giggled.

As the girls made their way around with an extra bar of soap they quickly striped down and cleaned themselves. Pidge kept her eyes politely away from Allura. She really didn’t want to embarrass the princess, but she also didn’t want to compare. She was still slightly stinging over the dance and Lance's interest in Allura.

”So you and Keith were up late last night.” Pidge said with a sly voice, “What were you doing up so late?”

Allura blushed and answered. “We were just looking at the stars. He told me about the constellations and he told me their stories.” Allura lathered up a wash cloth, “Humans are great storytellers.” She started to wash herself and continued. “I heard that you used the stars to navigate and also for divination.”

”Yeah,” Pidge rinsed off her own wash cloth and used it to wipe the soap away. “Astrology. There are twelve signs over the course of the year. If you are born into the time frame of when the sun is in a sign its said to not only tell your future but define your personality. Well, It’s a bit more complicated as the planets, sun and moon also can be used in conjunction with the constellations, like where the moon is when your born and the other planets…”

”So every human has a sign?” Allura interrupted.

”Essentially yeah.” Pidge answered.

”What sign are you?” Allura asked.

Pidge started to dry herself off. “Aries.”

Allura finished rinsing herself off and grabbed her own towel. “And what does that say about you? You said it can define your personality?”

”Well yeah, supposedly. It’s mostly just general and broad speculation but Aries are supposedly courageous, determined, short-tempered, optimistic and physically active.” Pidge started to dress.

”Do you know all the signs?” Allura asked as she finished drying herself.

Pidge blushed, “I had a passing interest when I was younger. It’s all mystical mumbo-jumbo and all but it’s interesting.”

”So what would Keith be? I mean... Today is his birthday.” Allura tried to sound casual but Pidge gave her a side eye.

“Scorpio.” Pidge smirked at Allura fake casual questioning. Pidge had realized over the past few weeks what Keith felt for Allura but she was interested to learn Allura might share the same interest. Pidge decided to add fuel to the fire, “Scorpios are passionate, moody, resourceful, secretive, violent, stubborn and true friends.” Pidge’s eyes glossed over for a moment as she thought about how close Keith was to the description of the sign. She shook herself as she put her shoes back on. “They are also said to be great leaders and well... the article I read said ‘walking sex’.”

She enjoyed Allura’s blush with a smirk and picked up the nearly empty bucket, bringing it back around the Garrison vehicle.

Just as he said he would, Keith had kept watch. He turned back to the girls as the approached. The boys were also returning, looking less than pleased. Allura smiled at Keith. “Thank you for warming the water for us Keith. It was very nice of you.”

Keith scratched his head awkwardly as answered, “You're welcome.”

”Wait.” Lance snapped to attention. “You mean we could've used warm water?”

Keith gave Lance an innocent look. “Sure. It was easy enough to warm on the grill.”

Lance sputtered as he shot Keith and evil look. Hunk just shook his head and started breakfast. Shiro rolled his eyes.

They worked through the day, teasing and laughing as they dug through the rubble. Keith pulled out an old, fire-proof lockbox, his father’s old fire helmet, a smashed picture of himself and his father and so on. Later that day Hunk made them all hamburgers on the grill for diner and the group sat in a circle and ate. Hunk genuinely thought, because Shiro had asked him to make them all burgers for diner, that it was Keith’s favorite food. Keith shook his head and just stared at his burger for a minute before Shiro sat down beside him and asked softly. “You never told me… Why a burger? It’s all you ever asked for.”

Keith cleared his throat and answered softly. “Because that was what my pop and I ate on the best birthday I can remember. The last birthday we had together before it all went to shit.”

They all pretended not to hear and Keith shook himself and ate, awkwardly complimenting Hunk. Hunk gave his an equally awkward response, not so subtly wiping the tears away, but made an effort to brighten the mood. Lance gave his own burger a sad look before digging in.

After they’d finished, Hunk gave Shiro a questioning look and Shiro nodded. Hunk went back to the car and pulled a small cake from the ice box in the back. He and Pidge set up the candles and came back around singing ‘Happy Birthday”. Shiro and Lance joined in as Allura listened with a smile, watching Keith’s face as a myriad of emotions flashed across it. Lance told him to make a wish and Keith looked up catching Allura’s eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and blue out the candles.

Later, as they all prepared to leave. Keith thanked them so genuinely that Hunk and Pidge grabbed him for a tight hug. Lance pat him on the shoulder and told him with a serious look. “I really hope you had a happy birthday. You deserve it.” 

Keith’s startled look turned to a genuine smile at Lance and Shiro stepped forward to give him a hug. "I'll see you later at the Garrison." He told the younger man and stepped away.

Allura hugged him tightly and whispered that she would see him later. They all got into the vehicle and left, giving Keith a moment or two to say goodbye to the old property before he headed back to the Garrison himself on his hoverbike.

Later that night, before Keith returned Allura read up more on Scorpio and was startled by how accurate it was in describing Keith. Not being able to help herself she reread the passage about Scorpios in love and pondered over the word ‘jealousy’.

She couldn’t help but go over that horrible fight in the void and the angry accusation that still hovered between them.

_”As I recall… You’re the one who got us all cosied up to Lotor.”_

Had he been jealous? Was Keith jealous? Would he be as passionate a lover as his astrological sign said? She blushed hot when she heard him enter the dorm and tossed her datapad aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday my sweet, determined wild boy! 
> 
> Sorry for the lateness, hopefully I get the next chapter posted at my normal time.


	21. October 24th: Opal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds his grandmother's old opal pendant in an old lock box once belonging to his father.

Later the same evening, long after the Paladins and Keith had gone back to the Garrison, Keith sat in the common area of his dorm surprisingly calm and feeling warmth deep in his soul. Despite spending two days digging through the literal remains of his life on earth he was content. His fears about his birthday released a hold on his heart. He looked at a few of the finds they’d dug out from under the old shack lined up on the table as well as the two empty shot glasses and the new pair of leather gloves.

Keith had been surprised to find an old, unopened bottle of brandy in the ruins of the garage. His father must have left it there for some reason. He knew his father didn’t drink often, only when he had a friend by from the station. He favored brandy and usually nursed one glass for hours. 

Once when Keith was six, he’d tried to sneak a sip while his father wasn’t looking. He didn’t do it to rebel or to be bad. He just wanted to see what it was like to be a grown up. The brandy had burned and made his eyes water, he swallowed wrong and he felt the sensation up in his nose. He coughed, and wondered what the appeal was. His father came up behind him and patted him on the back, handing him a tissue. His father had known what he’d done and he didn’t scold him. He knew Keith had learned his lesson, and he had. Even during his ‘wild’ days in the home, he’d never touched liqueur. 

Now, as an adult, Keith knew the secret of brandy. The first sip always burned. It wasn’t until the second and the third that you could taste it and the forth that you enjoyed it.

He and Shiro had toasted his birthday earlier and Shiro gave him his present. He hadn’t stayed long as duty called him away, but Keith was fine with that. He just needed a few moments alone to remember. His dad’s old brandy was the perfect ender to a day spent digging through his memories.

He took another sip from his glass, feeling a bit like a taller six year old who gotten into his dad’s brandy again but he set the glass down and looked to the lock box on the table in front of him. 

Dad knew the importance of preparedness and had put all his important documents in the fire-proof, indestructible box. It was white and streamlined with a solar powered code lock. He’d let it charge throughout the day and now he sat and stared at the digital display, wondering what his father thought was valuable enough to put inside. There was also the matter of the lock code. He had no idea what it might be.

He typed in his father’s birthday and the date his mother gave, the date of her arrival on earth. The correlating numbers to his name, his mother’s, his father’s without any success.

He took another sip and it came to him. It was an 8 number code. He typed in a series of numbers and the lock clicked open. He wiped his face with his hand and fought the tears. _Of course, of course it would be my birth date._ He raised his glass in a silent toast to his father and opened the box.

He heard Allura’s door open and she stepped out of her room. He was surprised to see her so late at night. Shiro had left hours ago and she had retired longer before.  She floated over to the kitchenette to pour herself a glass of water and was walking back to her room when she saw Keith sitting on the sofa staring at the box in front of him. 

”That was the lock box your pulled from the property wasn’t it?” Allura started with the obvious, trying to clear her mind of the disturbing and inappropriate thoughts she had about Keith earlier that evening. 

”Uh yeah.” His hands hovered over the box and he took a deep breath, suddenly overcome with emotion. The box was a piece of his father, the closest he’d come in over 10 years and it suddenly hit him like a an avalanche. 

Allura seemed to sense his mood and sat down on the opposite side of the sofa, curling up her legs under her. 

Keith shot her a look before turning back to the box. She was wearing her nightgown with a shawl over her shoulders and her hair hung down around her back. Sitting with her on the couch so late at night was oddly intimate and Keith felt and inappropriate lick of attraction. He polished off the last swallow of the brandy and poured himself two fingers more before meticulously screwing the cap back on. 

He took a deep breath and reached into the box as Allura watched. 

He pulled out some pictures of himself and his father, his birth certificate and social security card, the deed to the house, the paperwork to a life insurance policy, his report cards and a baby book. He set them all aside. 

Allura softly asked to look and Keith nodded his consent. She picked up the pictures and smiled. “You were an adorable child.” She giggled at a picture of a Keith as a toddler standing next to a smashed cup with the most adorable pout on his face. Keith looked at the picture and blushed red, snatching it away. 

Allura giggled and moved closer. He pulled out a pair of booties and a tiny red blanket. There was an old datapad that needed a charge and Keith set it aside. In the bottom of the box was an old, gold, wind-up watch and a jewelry box. A flash of memory and he opened the box. His father had told him of his grandmother’s fire opal pendant. He remembered hearing him say that someday he would inherit it and that he would give it to the woman he loved. His father never got the chance to give it to his mom, but that left it to Keith. 

The opal was an odd triangular shape and the blues, pinks and purples of the stone danced brightly in the light. It made the stone look like a nebula, like a miniature cosmos he could hold in his hand, or that she could wear around her neck. 

Allura gasped her pleasure, “It’s… It’s beautiful.” She whispered. 

Keith took another sip of the brandy and looked to Allura. “Do you… Do you want to try it on?” Keith needed to test a theory growing in his mind the longer he looked at the stone. 

Allura looked up at him. “May I?” Keith nodded and told her to turn around. She pulled her hair aside as he put the necklace around her neck fastening it, his fingers on her neck a soft caress. She dropped her hair and turned. Allura looked up at him and he gasped. He was right. The colors of the opal perfectly captured the kaleidoscopic colors of her eyes and the markings on her cheeks. 

“It’s perfect.” He breathed and Allura blushed. 

“I… I’m going to look in the mirror.” She awkwardly stepped into her room, looking into her dresser mirror. She too gasped, but at the vibrant movement of the colors in the opal. It was stunning and she smiled in wonder. “Oh Keith… It’s magnificent!” 

Keith made up his mind right then. “It’s yours then.” 

Allura spun around shaking her head. “Thank you, but I can’t take this. It’s precious to you I would never…" 

Keith shook his head. “It was meant for you.” He said, still in awe of how beautiful it captured the color of her luminescent eyes. 


	22. October 25th - Luminous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith give Allura a precious gift that perfectly mirrors the way he sees her.

Allura shook her head and reached behind her neck to take it off. “Keith, I can’t take something from you so precious. It’s obviously valuable. It was in that special box.”

”It’s valuable, yes, but pop told me it was mine to give. I choose to give it to you.”

Allura blinked and her hands dropped away. “Why?” She looked up into Keith’s eyes. “Why would you give it to me?”

Keith’s brain stalled, hovering between what he wanted to say and what he should say. As Keith’s silence stretched on she moved to take it off again and Keith caught her hands. He turned her back around so she could look at herself in the mirror. “Allura, Pop showed me this pendant a few times when I was growing up. I never knew my grandparents. They died before I was born but Pop sometimes talked about him. Grandma was born in October and Opals are supposedly October’s birth stone. Pop said, because of that, the pendant was always mine. I’m never going to wear it so I’m choosing to give it to you.

”Look,” He continued and Allura looked up, in awe of the beauty of the stone. He stood just behind her, his hands on his shoulders. She was struck by the height difference again as she met his eyes in the mirror. “Allura that pendant matches you, it’s beautiful yes, but was makes it stunning and valuable is how it looks when you wear it. It’s luminous and it’s because you are wearing it. Opals are a finicky stones and every opal looks different. I guarantee you will never find another opal exactly like this. Somehow an opal, perfect for you came into my possession. Why wouldn’t I want to give it to the person it matches?”

He sighed and stepped back, looking away. “Allura, I know in the void I said something about messed up coincidences leading us together. Truth is, I said that because the truth is a lot scarier. I do believe in fate. How could I not? My existence, my part in all of this is just so crazy, so impossible to imagine otherwise.

“Think about it. The Galra found Red and developed a technology that led them to Blue. My mother just happened to be part of the first team to Earth, crashed her ship and was found by my father who had the skills to save her and fight beside her. Then they fell in love and had me so that I would find my way to you and you would choose me to pilot Red…” He trailed off.

”At this point when I think about it too hard…” He sighed. “I was never meant to be the existentialist.” He barked a humorless laugh. “It’s not so hard to think that I had something in my possession that was always meant for you. I mean look, Allura, it perfectly matches your eyes!”

Allura looked back up and studied her own eyes in comparison to the pendant and her breath caught. She turned away and nodded, finally whispering her fear, “But you may find someone, you’re still young, you may find a lover you want to give it to.”

 _Hardly._ But Keith nodded. “Then you can give it back.” He shrugged. 

Allura met his eyes again and turned back to the image of the opal around her neck. Touching the pendant she nodded. “Okay.”

Keith smiled and stepped away planing on leaving her alone but Allura followed him out of her room. The conversation made her restless and she sat back down on the couch as she watched him put everything back into the lock box.

Keith glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “You should go to bed.”

Allura shook her head. “I will. I’m just not tired yet.” Keith took another sip of the Brandy in his glass. “What are you drinking?”

“Brandy.” Keith answered.

“Another intoxicant.” Allura picked up the glass and sniffed her nose wrinkling.

“Yes, but I wasn’t planning on getting drunk this time. I was just sharing a glass with Shiro earlier and had another to relax when I was picking through this.” He motioned to the box.

Keith saw her eyeing his glass. “Did you want to taste it?” Allura turned to him and blinked. “You can drink alcohol right?”

Allura nodded. “My people fermented nunvil. It was a favorite of Coran's and I have passed the age of consent for intoxicants.”

Keith offered her his glass, “Well this is nothing like nunvil but if you want to try a few sips, go ahead.”

Curious, Allura took the glass and sniffed. She smelled the alcohol first and then after, wood. “The first sip will burn,” Keith warned her, “So try at least three sips if you can before you judge it.”

Allura nodded and sipped. He was right, despite her different Altean tastes the brandy burned a bit. She paused for a moment, her eyes watering a little, before trying another sip. The second sip didn’t burn, but going down it seemed to warm her inside. The third sip was the last in the glass and she held it in her mouth a second before swallowing. 

This time she tasted it. It was a bit fruity and woodsy at the same time, the taste somewhat pleasant. She smiled. “Coran would hate this.”

“What about you?” Keith asked, taking the glass.

“I like it.” She smiled. “Just not all the time.”

“Agreed.” Keith smiled as he carried the two glasses over to the sink. "I always thought it was weird he'd drink brandy and not whiskey but I think I realized something tonight. I've had whiskey... At bit too much actually," He blanched, "Whiskey numbs, helps you feel no pain when your drinking it. Brandy's different. Brandy makes you feel." He turned back to Allura, her beauty heightened by the flush of her cheeks and the pendent that still flashed around her neck. For the first time in a very long time, he was happy he could still feel. Even though she wasn't his, even though the though sometimes burned like the first sip of Brandy, he wouldn't trade that pain and the warmth that was her in his heart. 

It was time to separate himself before he said or did something to destroy their friendship. "I'm going to bed, Allura." He walked to the door of his room and she stood and walked to her own. He paused a moment before wishing her sweet dreams.

His own dreams that night were both sweet and unsatisfying as he dreamt of her opalescent, luminescent eyes.


	23. October 26th: Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk and Lance plan a Halloween party for the children of Platt city and Pidge tells Allura a story.

Hunk and Pidge had a plan. Halloween was coming up in a few short days and the Garrison was planning a public outreach for the children of Platt city. It was Hunk’s idea to have a Halloween celebration and the Garrison approved. Platt City, and Earth, had come a long way in a few short months and reconstruction was well on its way, but it was going to be years before Earth was completely recovered from the property damage and generations for the loss of life.

Small reminders like an ancient holiday celebration and the simple act of celebration would help remind the children that they were alive and that life was to be celebrated, hence a holiday for the dead. Hunk found it apropos anyway. 

When he approached Pidge with his idea Pidge got excited and pulled out two old costumes of hers and her brother’s; little red riding hood and the big bad wolf. The wolf costume wasn’t fancy just a nose and some fake fur over dark clothes (Matt refused to wear a granny dress). The dress had originally been too big for Pidge so her mother took it in. Taking it back out again proved to be an easy task though Hunk wasn’t thrilled about the length. Pidge laughed and told him to relax secretly amused at Hunk’s protectiveness.

There was no way the wolf costume would fit Hunk (or Keith for that matter) so later that day they tracked down Lance. He was in the commissary when they found him, alone for once. They told him of their plan and he was all in. He was even okay with the costume.

Lance reminded Hunk and Pidge of the scavenged items not claimed by the people who’d been sheltered by the Garrison during the occupation. So the three rummaged through the cast offs looking for anything they could use for the party.

They found two massive black cloaks, an old, black zip-up sweater, two stuffed dogs, an old lab cloak, a crazy white toupee, a pair of wire frame glasses without lenses, a large flannel shirt, pink silk flowers and 2 king-sized sheets, one floral and the other a dark blue. One of the female cadets in charge of the storage offered the use of an old superheroine costume and some stage make-up she’d worn to a party a few years ago. Looking over the costume they realized it would only fit Romelle, so off they went with their finds, to locate Romelle.

The trio described the Halloween to Romelle, who was completely confused by the concept, but still excited by the opportunity to wear a goofy costume and celebrate. She told them where to find Coran, who led them to Shiro. Allura was found creating portals in the hangar and Keith arguing with a commander over time in the communication room.

Allura had been quiet lately, the sleeping Altean, the fate of her people and her feeling displaced on Earth were weighing her down. She felt stagnant, unimportant and it was wearing on her.

To be fair Keith had grown more steady in his time away but Keith was still Keith. He needed to move, he needed a goal but he also needed to stay. He couldn’t leave the team again and the inaction was slowing eating at him from the inside.

When the other Paladins told the two about the holiday, Allura was hesitant and Keith flat out said no. Shiro convinced Keith gently and Lance, Pidge and Hunk told Allura stories about Halloween until Allura feigned excitement.

“So why don’t we have Kosmo go as the big bad wolf instead of me?” Lance asked.

“Because I doubt we could get Kosmo in a granny mumu.” Pidge deadpanned. “How long do you think he’d last before he’d teleport out of it?”

The answer was nine and half seconds.

Keith gave them an annoyed look as they rummaged through their finds. Shiro grabbed the lab coat and the crazy toupee and glasses, announcing he was going as a mad scientist. The lab coat fit and he could tease out the toupee so Pidge announced it fair and Shiro took the costume and left. The gang convinced Coran to take one of the black cloaks and told him he was going as Dracula. Once they explained who Dracula was (the hokey, cartoony Dracula) Coran was all in, lengthening his teeth sightly to give himself fangs and slicked back his hair.

Hunk put on the flannel shirt and found an ax. He became the woodcutter to Pidge’s Red and Lance’s Wolf. The trio told the confused Alteans the story and Allura was appalled until she learned to story was an allegory for not talking to strangers, which still confused her but she let it go.

Allura and Keith’s costumes were going to be a bit more difficult and not for lack of an idea. Pidge knew what to do when she spotted the stuffed dogs. The real trouble wasn’t about the idea, it was convincing the two to go along with it.

So she decided to wear Allura down first. She knew Allura was distracting herself by learning more about Earth culture so she decided to tell Allura a story.

“The goddess of the harvest Demeter had a beautiful daughter, lovely and full of life. Her name was Persephone. She was sweet and adored and her mother loved her very much. As she grew the god of the underworld Hades fell in love with her. But Hades was the god of the dead and didn’t have a place among the living. He watched her grow from afar and dared not get too close. But one day he simply couldn’t take the heartbreak anymore and kidnapped Persephone in the vain hope that she would come to love him. He took her into the underworld and showered her with gifts but Persephone loved her mother and missed her, she missed the sun and she demanded to go back. She decided to starve herself until Hades took her home and Hades desperately tried to get her to eat. He put every known delicacy in front of Persephone and still she refused. Hunger got the better of her however and she ate just six pomegranate seeds in the end.”

Pidge had caught Allura’s attention and she continued with a smirk, “But the seeds were a trap because once you eat the food of the underworld you can never return. Once Demeter learned where her daughter was she came for her and tried to take her away but the damage had been done. Persephone was trapped. Demeter mourned her daughter and the leaves of all the trees fell off and the air grew colder. Soon the rain froze and turned to snow, covering the ground. Demeter mourned for her daughter trapped in the underworld by Hades.

“But Hades wasn’t heartless and he did love Persephone so he made a deal with her mother. For each seed she ate she would stay with Hades one month and on the surface with her mother for the other six. The time Persephone was with her mother the land would be warm and vibrant and full of life but the other six would be cold and barren. The land would rest cold while the girl was gone.”

“But what about Persephone? Didn’t she hate Hades?” Allura asked.

”Not at all. She came to love him. She just found the underworld difficult and against her nature. Hades was never intentionally cruel and by allowing her the choice to go back to her mother for half the year proved that he loved her enough to want her to be happy.”

”It’s an ancient myth, meant to explain the seasons.” Pidge said with a shrug.

“This is autumn right? The first of the cold seasons?”

“Yes.”

“So Persephone would be with her husband now?” Allura asked.

“Yes.” Pidge looked at the sheets and the stuffed dogs with devilish glee, knowing she’d caught the princess’s full attention. 

Keith glared at Pidge, seeing the gleam in her eyes. “What are you up to?”

”Costume planning ‘Hades’.” She said with the smirk, handing him the dark blue sheet and the black cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... (but not tomorrow) ;)


	24. October 27th: Home (Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has a break as all the ugly feelings she'd been holding inside are released. Keith and Allura both come to a breakthrough about what home means to them.

Allura tried to listen as Lance described his childhood home to her, truly she did, but the subject held no interest for her. Lance was Lance and naturally wanted to include her in his joy. Truth was, she liked his family and they were all very nice to her. They tried to include her whenever she saw them but it just didn’t feel right.

Lately a lot of things just didn’t feel right.

Hunk, she knew now even if she hadn’t known then, had felt broken when his was the only family not safe and waiting for him when they arrived back home to Earth. Of all of the Paladins, it had been Keith to comfort him and guide him through his pain. The others didn’t even notice until after. Now Hunk split his time with the Garrison, the rebuild and getting his family settled into a new home. He and his family invited her over often for diner and Allura politely declined _most_ of the time.

She spent more time with the Holts, but that was because they were all closely involved with the Garrison and the outfitting of the Atlas. Pidge’s family always treated her with a polite professionalism and deep respect but they held themselves at a distance. She knew they understood, she wasn’t human and the customs of Earth were a bit overwhelming, they allowed Allura the opportunity to come to them when she felt comfortable and for that Allura was grateful. This was why she felt closest to the Holts.

Even Shiro had left for a few days to visit relatives on the other side of the planet. Even he had family on Earth.

Allura was happy for the Paladins, happy they were home. She liked Earth and humans a lot. They were all friendly, grateful, adaptable and determined. They all had a resiliency the she was in awe of. Humans didn’t just roll over when confronted. They may have been a primitive race but given time and technology, she foresaw they would become a universal power to be reckoned with.

Earth was beautiful, but as much as the Paladins tried to include her, it wasn’t home.

So where was home for her? Had it been Altea? Arus? The Castle of Lions? 

She was so caught up in her own thoughts as Lance rambled that she hadn’t realized he’d stopped talking and was looking at her with concern. 

She blushed when she realized her faux pas and opened her mouth for an excuse when Keith voice cut through the silence.

”I’m sure Shiro, Commander Holt. I found the deed to the property, I don’t know if the insurance policy is even good anymore but you can have that too. The land’s not really good for much else and you’re going to need more room to expand. I’ve been thinking about this for awhile now, I want to donate it all to the Garrison.”

“But Keith!” Shiro protested, “That was your home!”

Lance and Allura quietly turned the corner, watching the scene unfurl before them. Keith, Sam Holt and Shiro stood in a small conference room. The papers Allura had watched Keith pull from his father’s lock box were on the table in front of them. Keith shook his head at Shiro’s assertion. He looked calmer than the two other men, his mind clearly made up. Sam looked distressed and Shiro was clearly upset.  

“Shiro, I know this comes as a shock to you but it’s something I’ve been thinking about for a long while.” Keith paused for a moment and smiled ruefully. “I know to you it’s seems rash to just let it go but truthfully…” He paused and sighed. “That place stopped being home when Pop died. I had some wonderful memories there and I salvaged what I could but it’s time to let it go. It’s close enough to the Garrison that you all could use it and I can’t justify holding onto it anymore.”

“Keith,” Shiro sounded a bit distraught and unconvinced, “I understand what you’re saying and it may seem like this now, but what happens when the war is over? Where will you go? What will you do? You won’t have a home to come back to.”

“Shiro,” Keith sounded patient and his voice steady. “There will be work to do out there long after the war is over.” He sighed and smiled ruefully. ”Shiro home isn’t really a place for me. Home wasn’t that plot of land in the desert. Shiro, when he was alive my father was my home and when he passed away that _place_ became just a _place_. Eventually you came into my life and you became family, where you were became my home. Now I have the rest of the Paladins, Allura, Krolia and the Blades. They are my home now. I don’t know what the future will hold for me but I know, for me, finding my place in all of this is most important. Home for me is people, it’s a purpose, a goal. My goal is to dismantle what’s left of the Galra empire and make sure another warlord doesn’t become another Sendak.” Keith’s voice grew soft, “And there’s the missing Alteans. Mom and I found them once we will find them again. We owe it to _her_." He picked up the deed and held it out. "All I know Shiro… 'Home' isn't here. I’m stagnant here, useless, and it’s frustrating.”

Allura’s eyes widened and the pressure she’d carried for so long in her chest finally broke. _This_ was what had been weighing on her for so long. Home hadn’t been the castle or Altea. It had been the Paladins and… Her people. She started to cry. Lance gasped and put an arm around her shoulders to attempt to comfort her even though he had no idea what had upset her. The three other men turned to the door and Keith stepped towards the pair. 

“Allura,” He spoke softly, concern in his voice. Allura’s head snapped up and met Keith’s eyes. She took the few steps separating them and fell into his arms sobbing. The damn had broke in Allura and with each cleansing sob she mourned her father, her people, the castle, her home. Keith had voiced everything that had troubled her for so long and it was cleansing to release all that pressure. 

She wasn’t needed anymore by the Paladins, she wasn’t needed by the coalition, she’d started to feel resentment to the Paladins and their family’s for taking them away from her. She was angry with the Paladins for not needing her anymore. She had to move on but she was stuck. She was trapped and it was killing her slowly. Earth had chained her unintentionally.

Keith had ditched his chains on Earth, Keith had recognized the truth of what has been hurting her. He put a voice to her pain and fears and it was a release. How had he known?

Her strength had failed her, but Keith’s strength took over.

Allura was used to being the adult, used to knowing what she wanted and how to get it. On Earth she was stagnant, her goal so far out of reach it seemed as if it was unattainable. She thought she’d been forgotten, but Keith had remembered. They still had a mission.

She felt the presence of the other men but they faded. In her mind there was only her and Keith, who held her up and held her tight as the pain left her bit by bit with every sob.

Home was people, a goal. Her sobs faded, as her breath shuttered in her chest. She felt so weak in that moment and Keith walked her to a chair and she sat, no longer being held but still clutching his hand. Lance tried to ask her what had upset her but Allura could only shake her head and give him a watery smile. Shiro gave her a glass of water and Sam gave her a box of tissues to wipe her eyes and clean her face. After a few minutes Keith offered to walk her back to her dorm and Allura nodded her consent. She turned to Lance, an apology on her lips but he shook his head.

”It’s okay,” He said, pain in his eyes. “Go rest. We can talk later.” He smiled and Allura stood.

She, Keith, Lance and Shiro walked quietly back to the dorm. Allura had made a breakthrough into her soul and into her pain. Now that she knew what was wrong she could start the process of fixing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people wanted to see more of Allura's feelings and I thought that they'd been there but apparently I wasn't clear enough. So here you go, an Allura break that will lead to more.
> 
> Thank you, each and every one of you that have commented on this. I appreciate every reader and I'm glad you all are enjoying it. This was a labor of love but it was, in fact, a labor. Three more chapters to go!


	25. October 29th: Gossamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comforts Allura after her breakdown and Allura come to a realization she'd been hiding from everyone, even herself.

Keith, Shiro and Lance guided her back to the dorm and helped her in. She made her way to the bathroom and washed her face as Keith puttered around in the kitchen. She could hear Lance and Shiro talk for a moment, their voices muffled through the walls before she heard the outer door click. When she came out, only Keith remained. He pointed to the couch commanding her to sit down and as soon as she did Kosmo walked over and put his head in her lap. He seemed to notice her sadness and in his own way was comforting her. 

Keith finished in the kitchen and came out with two mugs, handing one to her. Allura looked up at him questioning and Keith answered her without her having to ask. “Whenever I had a bad day growing up dad would either make me hot chocolate or chocolate milk. I doctored it with some Brandy but I figured you could use it.”

She took a tentative sip and felt the delicious, warming drink melt the remaining ice around her heart. She felt another tear escape at his thoughtfulness and brushed it away. He sat down next to her and put a hand over hers. “Allura, something I said upset you. I’m sorry… I…” He sighed, “Whatever it was, please tell me and I’ll fix it.” He jumped up and stepped to the other side of the table a frustrated look on his face. “Look… I’m trying but I suck at feelings. I made you cry…” He looked so upset Allura felt the need to comfort _him._

Allura shook her head as she looked into his earnest eyes. “Keith it wasn’t you. It was what you said, yes, but because it was right, not wrong.” She took another sip, allowing it to give her courage before continuing.

”I’ve been feeling somewhat out of sorts after we defeated the Komar and It’s been building for awhile. I don’t belong here, I’m happy you all got to be home, but we all aren’t all together in the same way. I don’t feel needed anymore. The Paladins have their families and they are all so wonderful... It reminds me of what I've lost.” She took another sip and continued.

“But it’s more than that. Finding the Alteans, losing the Castle knowing there’s more to do... I feel trapped. Keith, it’s killing me slowly but I couldn’t show it! And then you said what you said, about home not being a place but people and a purpose. It resonated in me.”

Allura looked into Keith’s eyes, “You are the only one to understand me. To know what it feels like to lose your home and family.”

“I found my family Allura.”

“And I will too. I mean, the Paladins are my family, Coran, even Romelle but I need more. I need my people back.”

Keith nodded and sipped his own chocolate. “You feel stagnant, like there is a task you need to do, like you have a purpose and aren’t doing it. Something pulling at you to the point of pain, a driving need that no matter how hard you try you just can't express it.”

Allura’s eyes shot up and widened. “Is that what you felt about Lotor? About the Quintessence?”

“It was about more than that, but yes.” He sat back down on the couch. “I think I know how you feel. Now the question is, what are we going to do about it?”

They talked for hours and later that evening Allura fell asleep on the couch, exhaustion from her emotional release finally allowing her peace. Keith pulled a blanket over her and Kosmo culled up beneath her. Keith took the moment to call Lance and Shiro. After a brief conversation assuring Allura was alright he turned the lights down and collected their mugs. The mice had come out shortly after their conversation and were curled up in her hair.

Keith took the moment to gaze at her, to drink his fill of her beauty inside and out. The slight flush of her chocolate skin, her lips slightly parted, breathing deeply. Her waves of white gossamer hair spread across the pillow.

Unable to resist he reached down to caress her hair, allowing himself a moment of weakness to touch her in some small way. 

He’d always thought she was so strong, that while things could bother her, her emotional maturity and intelligence would carry her through. But it wasn’t just her hair that was like gossamer, there were pieces of her heart as well. A heart he would do anything to protect.

He ran his fingers over her hair one last time and stepped into his room to rest for the night.


	26. October 30th: Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and the Paladin's have a much needed conversation and Allura comes to a realization about Keith, one she'd been hiding from for a long time.

The next morning Allura woke stiff, but rested for the first time in a long while. Her heart felt lighter, even though she knew she was going to have to have some tough conversations. 

She must have fallen asleep on the couch last night after her emotional breakdown. She shifted to stretch and she caught the scent from the blanket wrapped around her. _Keith._

He must have placed it over her after she’d dozed off. She sat up and stretched. The mice were awake and worried about her and they chattered their concern. She smiled and reassured them softly. She was surprised to see Kosmo there as well, laying by the sofa. He stood and stretched with a great doggie yawn before turning to her and sniffing her. 

Seemingly satisfied that she was well he disappeared.

A few seconds later Hunk and Lance showed up with Kosmo. Hunk was carrying a tray full of food that he took to the kitchen and Lance sat in the chair next to her, concern on his face. 

“Allura I don’t know what Keith said to make you upset but if you want to talk about it…” Lance started awkwardly. 

Allura interrupted him with a smile, “It’s okay Lance, I talked to Keith last night. I just have some thinking to do now.”

Lance eyebrows shot up and she could see a touch of hurt in his eyes. Allura took his hand. She knew she was hurting him by not confiding in him she just wasn’t sure he’d understand. “I can’t believe talking to Keith would ever make you feel better. He’s not really an emotionally supportive guy.”

“That’s not true at all Lance,” Hunk said from the kitchen as he finished making a plate for Allura and brought it over to her. “To be sure, Keith would be the first to agree with you but to be honest, he just sees things in a different way than you or I do.”

Hunk handed the plate to Allura and sat down on the other chair. “Keith just doesn't know how to relate to people, he's a loner, but it isn't because he doesn't like people. Keith's life experience is different. Remember, he didn’t have anything waiting for him here. Not like us. His family is out in space. Heck, he didn’t even know he had family in space until he met Krolia. He only had Shiro for the longest time and before that…” Hunk shrugged and paused before he continued.

“When… When we first got back to Earth and I saw you and Pidge with your families, I was happy for you both.” Hunks voice got soft and his shoulders slumped. He looked at his hands, clenched together not looking at Lance as he continued. “But I was also jealous. My family wasn’t here, they were in danger and the thought… the thought of them suffering was eating at me.” Hunk eyes grew misty with unshed tears and his hands shook slightly.

“Hunk…” Lance softly tired to interrupt but Hunk continued.

Hunk looked up at Lance meeting his eyes, “I don’t blame you Lance. Not at all! It was just a harsh reality I had to face. Keith listened to me. He helped me find the courage to find my family and stood by me when I had to face the reality that I was going to have to be patient.”

Hunk looked to Allura, “Keith knows what it’s like to loose. That’s why it’s not so strange that he would understand you the most.”

Lance looked silently at his own hands as he considered Hunk’s words. The door signal beeped a split second before Pidge jumped through the door. She saw Allura sitting on the couch and threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. “Pidge?” Allura questioned as she returned the younger girl’s embrace. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

Pidge looked up at Allura wiping the tears from her eyes, tilting her glasses in the process looking vulnerable and adorable. “Am I okay? Allura! I’m upset for you! Are you okay? Dad told me what happened in the conference room. It was all I could do not to come sooner but Keith said you were resting and that he’d let us know when you woke and…”

“Pidge,” Allura interrupted, “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not! You were crying! You don’t cry.” Pidge looked distressed. “Not often anyway. For you to break down like that...”

“Pidge.” Allura interrupted again pulling the younger girl away so she could look her into the eyes. “I did cry, but I talked it out and I’m alright now. Something was bothering me for awhile but I didn’t know what it was. I know now, so I can fix it.”

“What was wrong?” Lance asked softly, “What were you able to tell Keith and not us?”

Allura paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts before she spoke again. “At first I was excited being here on Earth with all of you. I was happy you all got to see your families again. You were happy and I was happy for you but after awhile I got… jealous.” She looked straight at Hunk, who nodded. He understood.

“Allura?” Lance interrupted but Allura shook her head.

“It’s true and I felt horrible about it so I locked it up and tried my best to ignore it. But the feeling was making me sick inside. The more time you spent with your families the more I began to feel unneeded and…” She paused to search for the word and decided to use Keith’s word. “Stagnant. I still have work to do, the Altean pilot proved that and I’m stuck here. But I need all of you and the last thing I want to do is pull you away from your families.”

“Allura,” Lance took her hand, glancing at both Hunk and Pidge, “The reason we’re spending so much time with our families is because we know we’re going to have to leave them again. We know we still have a job to do but we want the chance to help them understand before we tear off into the cosmos again. We didn’t get that chance before the Blue Lion took off with us. We’re doing it now so that when we do leave, we can do it without them having to worry and wonder about us.”

Allura’s eyes widened looking to both Pidge and Hunk. The two nodded and Allura took a deep breath. She hadn’t been forgotten. Her people hadn’t been forgotten. She felt relief. She wasn’t going to have to steal the Paladin’s from their families. When the time was right, they’d go with her willingly.

Allura’s mind went back to Keith’s conversation with Sam and Shiro. He was going so far as giving his Earthly possessions away for the cause. He had no one to cling to, no family to pacify but she had a feeling he’d understood the other Paladins in a way she’d just been too preoccupied to see. Why else would he send them to her, use Kosmo to alert them as soon as she woke. She suddenly needed to speak to him. She had so many questions to ask. “Where is Keith?” She asked.

The flash of pain in Lance’s eyes was brief and was replaced by resolve. “He’s probably in the training room.”

Allura smiled he gratitude and stood.

“Stop.” Hunk said, pushing the plate at her, “Eat first. Then you can go.”

At Allura’s surprised look Hunk answered her ruefully, “I have my orders. Eat, please.”

Allura ate her food and the conversation became lighter. This time when the Paladins shared about their childhoods and family Allura listened and joined in on their joy.

Later Allura found Keith practicing with his blade in the training room. His movements were aggressive and fast, but still graceful. He’d worked on his technique quite a bit she thought as she watched him move with purpose, no wasted steps or swings. He seemed to anticipate the movement of the bot, no easy feat.

She watched him like that for several minutes, her eyes drawn to his blade. How upset she had been when that blade proved to be the secret of his heritage, his Galra blood.

But it was that Galra blood that made him so relentless in his quest for peace. He stood side-by-side with her even after she rejected him, went to one of the most dangerous parts of the galaxy for her. Found her people and saved her from Lotor’s manipulations. Led them to Earth and carried them through the worst of circumstances to claim eventual victory over Sendak.

Cut him down with his blade.

Keith was like a blade. Born in fire to fight, hard, sharp-edged, would cut if handled improperly but he was also a tool to cut away the shadows and the impurities to reveal the truth.

There was so much more to Keith than that blade. She’d always known. She tried not to think too hard about it though because caring for him _hurt._ When he’d left it opened a gaping wound in her heart that Lotor tried to take advantage of. She knew now that Keith had left for her, for them all but she didn’t want to face that pain again.

But what would she rather have that potential for pain and live true to her heart, or did she want to hide from it and continue to take the coward’s way out never knowing what true joy could feel like?

Did he feel for her they way she felt for him? Could he after all she said and done to him?

Like a blade Keith had hurt her and she him, but she could heal and grow stronger for it. She just had to take the chance.


	27. October 31st - Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins enjoy a Halloween party and Allura comes to the conclusion that there may be more to her feelings for Keith than she could have imagined, and that he might even feel the same.

Allura’s heart felt lighter than it had in days. She had her conversation with the Paladins and things were less strained. Just knowing that they hadn’t forgotten her, that they would still aid her was doing wonders for her mood. She actively participated, knowing that her time on Earth was just a temporary respite in her final quest. She felt hopeful for the first time since losing the Castle and was finally able to step outside of herself and truly observe.

She had read up on the mythology of her character and learned that while Persephone’s captivity had started out as forced, her husband god Hades turned out to be the best of the godly brothers. He, unlike his brothers, had been doting, mostly faithful and even though he was the god of death, he wasn’t evil. He was just there. People just feared him because they feared death. She felt a sort of bond with Persephone though, in love with her past and looking to deal with the present. Persephone was a goddess split between two worlds.

Pidge and Colleen helped her with her outfit, making something called a toga out of the floral sheet. The did her hair up in an ancient Greek style, building a little height on the top of her head while still having the back hang loose. They held it in place with beads and silk flowers. They tied flowers around her arms and legs and gave her sandals to wear.

Allura added her own touch that seemed to match her outfit perfectly, the opal pendant Keith had given her. Both Pidge and Colleen gave her questioning looks but Allura kept her silence.

Allura admired the work in the mirror. It was a touch more revealing than she would have liked, being her calves, one shoulder and both her arms were bare, but she did, in fact look like the Greek gods in the paintings she’d found.

Looking over at Keith made her blush. Ever since she’d had her breakthrough she couldn’t help but seek him out. She was struck by how handsome he was, yes, but she was more impressed with his strength of character and his insight. He had become a great leader, in a ways, better than Shiro. While Keith was decisive, he also listened and depended on his other Paladins. Shiro always seemed like a guardian set above them with absolute authority taking more of the burden on himself. Keith lead as a comrade, relying on the strengths of others, depending on them and allowing them to grow and contribute in their own way. Voltron was stronger with Keith at it’s helm than Shiro. With Keith, they were equal participants and Voltron reacted faster with Keith at it’s helm than Shiro.

She admired him in his costume, also prepped by Colleen and Pidge. Keith’s toga was sleeveless like hers but covered both shoulders. It dipped down from a wide neckline revealing part of his muscular chest. It was gathered with a wide sash at his waist and came down to his calves. There was a slit up both legs that showed the occasional flash of thigh as he walked. The large cloak hid most of his face in shadow.

Pidge was particularly proud of Kosmo’s costume. They'd cut the sleeves off the black sweater and anchored two stuffed dogs into either side of the neckline. Sure they had some convincing to do but eventually Kosmo consented to the indignity, and made the perfect Cerberus.

The mice decided to join as well, doing their tricks for the children who watched them with awe.

The party was a rousing success. The children enjoyed the costumes and the treats Hunk managed to scrounge. They played games and took pictures and smiled. Even the world weary looks of their parents seemed to fade as they watched the children play.

Pidge, Hunk and Lance were the perfect hosts as Hunk fed them, Lance hosted the games and Pidge told spooky stories. The children weren’t sure what to do with Kosmo at first but one brave little girl approached him and held out her hand. Kosmo bent low and nuzzled her hand kindly and every kid in the place fell in love. Kosmo endured every pat and hug like a trooper and somehow even knew enough to give a doggie smile of sorts when pictures were taken. While Kosmo basked in the attention Keith stood over him watching him carefully. Whether he was protecting the children from Kosmo or Kosmo from the children had yet to be determined.

Allura’s eyes scanned the party and fell on Lance. He was scowling, at what she couldn’t tell at first until she followed his line of sight. Pidge had attracted the attention of some male cadets who were taking pictures of her in her costume and talking with her. For some reason Pidge’s outfit at had bothered both Hunk and Lance though Hunk had shrugged and dropped it, Lance seemed to still be agitated. Allura thought Pidge looked adorable in her little red dress with the hooded cape, though it was a trifle short. Pidge had showed her the shorts she wore underneath, bloomers she‘d called them, but still with the ankle socks and strappy shoes she did seem to have a bit of leg on display.

Allura’s eyes widened. Was that why Lance was so upset? Was it because Pidge looked so pretty and was attracting attention from other men? Was he jealous?

Allura waited for her own jealously to spike and found it wasn’t there. Even when a few girls tried, unsuccessfully, to get Lance’s attention. _Curious._

It wasn't until Keith attracted attention from some older women that she started to feel annoyed. She stepped forward and took his arm, and was surprised when without missing a beat, Keith placed a hand on her lower back. Presenting a unified front scared the women away and when Allura found herself attracting attention she would step to Keith and he would do the same. She didn’t catch it right away, but when young men talked with her Keith was leveling them a hard stare until they'd get nervous and left.

The look she’d caught pleased her when it should have annoyed her. She was above manly power plays wasn’t she? But the fact Keith was annoyed to the point of glaring at those men actually gave her a shiver of excitement and a sliver of hope. Could he be jealous too?

Allura spent the evening standing closer to Keith after that, liking the feeling she got at his side. She still watched the others, Coran stalking around with his cape up, pretending to be dashing and debonair only succeeding in making the children giggle. Romelle, in her superheroine costume was very popular, especially when she displayed her formidable Altean strength. Even Shiro seemed to have fun, talking to a few children, showing off his arm.

Later that evening, after all the children had left she slowly walked back to their dorm with Keith. The mice were exhausted and passed out in a little purse Allura carried. Kosmo was awake but was dragging his feet, seemingly torn between over-stimulated and over-tired. She smiled at Kosmo and he sniffed around, he'd handled all those people perfectly. 

A cool breeze had picked up and caused Allura to shiver and she rubbed her arms. The next thing she knew she was wrapped up in a cloak. She turned to Keith who was absently scratching his head, looking away. “The desert can get cold at night after the sun sets. It happens pretty quickly around here.”

“What about you? Won’t you be cold.” Allura asked as she gather the cloak tight.

”I’ll be okay, we don’t have far to go.” He sounded manly as he tried to hide his shiver. Allura hid her giggle but her eyes were full of mirth when she met his eyes. She pulled the cloak tighter around her and he coughed nervously.

They didn’t hurry despite the cold, both not wanting to end the time between them. The night was clear and the stars shown brightly and the atmosphere was somewhat romantic.

“I still don’t completely understand this holiday. Something to do with the dead?” Allura questioned, wanting to linger on the moment.

”Halloween? It’s an ancient holiday and the way it’s celebrated has changed over the years but essentially the myth is that the veil between the living and the dead is weakest during this night of the year. The dead visit the living, some spirits are friendly and others are malicious. We dress up in costume to fool the malicious spirits into leaving us alone.”

“What about... what do you call it? Trick or treat?”

He smiled, “The original tradition was for the treats to be left for the deceased loved ones who would visit but it became a thing for children to dress up and beg for treats. If they didn’t get them they would prank the person who refused to cough up the goods.”

“Oh,” Allura giggled, “It sounds like fun.”

“Hmmm…” Keith responded, non-committal. 

They were quiet for a few more minutes before Allura asked. “Does your dead really visit?” 

“If they do,” Keith sighed, “I’ve never seen them.”

Allura sensed the change in the conversation and reached out taking his hand. In this, they were alike. Both haunted by the family that had left them behind, both haunted by the ghosts of their fathers. Allura looked into his eyes and found herself asking, “If the dead _could_ visit… what would you say to him?”

Keith knew who she meant immediately. “I’d tell him about Voltron. I’d thank him. My father didn’t do much, but what he did changed everything. For you… obviously for me, and for the universe.” He looked into Allura’s eyes for just a moment, “And I’d tell him about you.”

Allura’s breath caught and she stopped, so much flashed through her mind and she couldn’t find the words to say anything. Just like that the moment was gone and Keith continued to walk on, “What would you say?” He asked.

Allura thought for a moment, “I’d tell him I love him and that I miss him, everyday.”

Keith nodded and they continued on in silence, their hands still linked as they pondered the past and considered the future.

In that moment, despite her sadness remembering her father, she felt hopeful and so much more.

He mind was filled with the man next to her and where the future might lead them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go...
> 
> Hot damn am I exhausted! I started this shitshow as an exercise in self-discipline and managed to make it through despite the 'leaks' killing the mood, life, job and another fic idea hijacking my brain. I'm grateful for all of you readers who encouraged me along the way. You have no idea how much it meant to read your comments and how motivating it was! You're the reason I was able to keep this up. THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> I will be going over this again sometime soon to correct grammar issues and solidify the story. Writing a fic based on prompts wasn't easy and looking back on it I may need to do some minor tweaks to make it a better, more encompassing story. (Fear not, I won't be changing much)
> 
> But not today.
> 
> BTW: It occurred to me I didn't have them kiss... I remember back in the day the in the Fleet of Doom episodes, Keith and Allura go through all this trauma and finally realize their mutual feelings (even after a crap-ton of typical old school shonen dancing around it). The rush to each other and meet in the middle of the room and just... Hold hands.
> 
> I did try to say I'd keep it close to cannon as possible. This was really about developing feelings over time than anything else. So sorry, no kiss, but yeah! Happy fluff!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's tacky. Fight me. XD
> 
> I have the first week almost written, it was the only way this was going to happen. I will try and post every day.
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Please review it!


End file.
